


Night Wolf

by Kieraembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieraembers/pseuds/Kieraembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya throws Joffrey's blade into the river and runs into the forest she is never found again. Lord Stark retreats North refusing the position of the hand and becoming increasingly insular. Robert falls into depression with the loss of his most important relationship and whispers fly of a Dragon Queen in the West. Stories circle the Riverland's of a girl riding on the back of a wolf, seen only by the light of the moon, a legend is born. The Night Wolf<br/>Please be generous and leave comments/ kudos<br/>New sansa POV chapter is up, with a certain bastard making an appearance<br/>1000 kudos! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lost Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> It's been banging in my head and getting the way of everything else! HERE!

Night Wolf

Chapter 1

Arya ran as fast as her legs could carry her, yet still she heard her sister.

"Oh look what they did, look what they did. My poor prince..."

Sansa didn't care that only a few moments ago her precious prince had tried to gut her from cunt to throat, that he had hurt Mycah. Hot tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered how Sansa had stood by and done nothing while Joffrey had attacked her, Sansa even told Arya to leave him alone. Did she not deserve her sister's protection? Arya stumbled a bit but caught herself. Now was not the time for tears, she remembered a hunter who had visited Winterfell years ago. He had gone on about a fox he believed to be a skin changer, it ran such a complex serpentine path that he and his hounds had actually lost themselves within the forest.

The tears dried and Arya crossed over her own path several times before making her way back to the river. Nymeria seemed to enjoy the game and panted happily besides her. They walked along the shallows of the river to avoid leaving tracks and Arya kept looking back fearing that they were followed. Arya decided to leave the river's edge when she noticed that the sun had moved too far.

Nymeria whined and Arya scratched her behind the ears with a sad smile. "What are we going to do?"  she asked and Nymeria leaned her head to the side in confusion.

  
"They'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey" Desperation leaked into her voice and Arya hated herself for it. Nymeria gently licked her face and Arya broke.

"She didn't care." Arya said with a choked sob.

"He tried to kill me and she didn't care, she didn't even try to stop him. She acted like it was my fault! All because he's her precious prince and I'm just Arya horse-face." She clutched onto Nymeria's fur and wailed. She didn't want to leave Nymeria, the only one who truly cared.

Arya furiously wiped the tears away and steadied her breathing. "Just a little longer." Arya murmured as she rose wiping the dirt off her knees. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Arya went towards the bushes to make water and chuckled when she thought of what Septa Mordane would say. She cleaned herself in a nearby stream and continued along a game trail. Nymeria plopped down by a fallen tree and rested her head on the ground, Arya sat beside her rubbing her sore feet. Arya leaned against Nymeri and rested her eyes.

When she woke the sun had disappeared and the moon was high. Arya saw lights in the distance and quietly moved as far from them as possible.

Arya tried to get Nymeria to run away, but she would not budge. Suddenly Arya heard a voice that was familiar to her, Jory. Jory would help, he was her father's man and always kind. Yet before she could call out to him she heard another voice that stilled her completely.

"You find your lords wolf bitch?!" The Hound called out

"That is none of your business Clegane, and what do you have on your saddle?" Jory placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Dead butcher boy." The Hound answered with a shrug and Arya felt nothing but horror when she noticed the bundle on the back of his saddle was dripping blood onto the ground. Mycah was dead, the Lannisters had set their Hound upon her friend and it was all her fault.

"Gods! He is just a child."

"Was." The Hound corrected with a grunt as his horse trotted away.  
The men continued to search and Arya retreated further under the fallen tree. What was left for her? Winterfell was so far away and she knew that Septa would try to make her into a lady once they reached South. She'd be married off to some lord in a few years and would never see Winterfell again. It was better to leave on her own terms and live like Wenda the White fawn. Arya would not go to Kings Landing, she would not kneel to Joffrey, the King or the Lannisters. She would never become a simpering lady who valued the life of a cruel prince over her own blood.

Arya waited until the light from the torches had disappeared and she could not longer hear the men shouting her name. She slunk away further into the forest with Nymeria happily at her heels. She would become the Night Wolf, stalking the forest and forever free.


	2. Bloodied Hopes

Nightwolf

Chapter 2

Ned woke with a startled gasp and gripped Ice before realizing that it was only Jory waking him.  He'd been searching through the forest surrounding the in for over a week and still no sign of Arya.  Some murmured that a young girl would not last in the forest or fields, but Arya was no simpering girl. Ned had no doubt that she could handle herself, especially with her wolf at her side. He feared for her safety if she ran into a mercenary group or a Lannister boot licker. Arya's tracks had looped over themselves repeatedly and she seemed to be traveling by the rivers shallows. This made her difficult to track, and the hounds of ser Darry were fearful to track the scent of a direwolf.

Ned had not slept the first few days, now he only slept in the forest. He prayed, every day, every night, over every meal and still no sign.

Sansa had said little other than crying that everything was ruined before he left to search for Arya. When Jory had told him about the dead butcher boy Ned refused any Lannister help in tracking his daughter. The Queen feigned insult but Robert stood by his decision and offered his own men. He was helping with the grid search and had even sequestered the Hound and Joffrey, Cersei was incensed.

"What news?" he asked as he stood and shook the exhaustion from his head.

Jory looked at him with a stiff lip and handed something to him. "There was some blood where it was found, I'm sorry m'lord"

Ned looked and saw that there was a bloodied blue sleeve with a grey wolf stitched along the wrist.  Arya had been wearing her riding leathers and he remembered this blue shirt she liked to wear. The wolves had been stitched in part by Catelyn who had attempted to aid Arya with her embroidery. Dread pooled in his stomach and Ned's vision blurred. He felt as if he had just fallen into a river of ice.

"You said you heard Lannister men talk of a reward for the wolf's pelt and my daughter's hand, are you sure of this?"

"They were with the Hound when I heard them, they said that it was punishment for striking the King's blood. I am sure." Jory glared at the dried blood.

Ned clutched the sleeve tightly in his fist and made towards his horse. "Tell the Septa and Poole to pack, Sansa and the household will return to Winterfell immediately. Have Poole pen a letter to Hoster Tully explaining our forces in his land, I'll be there to sign it soon enough." Jory nodded an quickly mounted his own horse riding away. Ned urged his horse towards where he knew Robert was heading his own search party.

Robert was with Barristan searching west of the Trident in case Arya had crossed the Ruby Ford.

"Any luck Ned?" Robert asked as he rode up. Ned swallowed his anger and dismounted to hand his King and friend the bloodied sleeve.

"Your wife has voiced her desires for my daughter's hand, should I see this as proof of your permission, or her defiance."

Robert looked at the sleeve, realization dawned on his face and his jaw slackened before his face reddened. "Mother's tits Ned, you don't know if this is true." Ser Barristans jaw clenched besides his king.

"Something to add Ser Barristan?" Ned asked, his voice thick with ice. Robert turned to look at the man.

"Speak."

"The Queen approached a few of the men, she commanded them to bring the girl to her first if found and kill the wolf. She also insisted that id the girl fought back she should be subdued. I told the men to belay that order because I knew you did not approve."

"Was anything else found?" Robb asked handing the sleeve back to Ned.

"Just a puddle of blood, the hounds are useless. What will you do?"

"I'm half a kingdom in debt to her father!" Robert blustered

"I am lord over half your kindgom, my daughter is worth more than your debt."

"This is not proof, and your other daughter still has not spoken of that day. What am I to believe." Robert said spreading his arms in defeat.

"She will speak."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like I am bashing Sansa, i might be. I have little love for her in book 1, afterwards she grows as a person. and she will here, a bit faster than in the books.


	3. Another Stark, another window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa discovers that when you deal with royals, it often ends in blood

Night wolf

chapter 3

Sansa wrung her hands with worry, it had been almost a fortnight since Arya ran off. Joffrey had not spoken to her and the Queen insisted that Lady be chained at all times. Septa Mordane had stopped bemoaning Arya's willful nature a few days after her disappearance and her face was now lined with worry. She had not seen father since the night he set out to look for Arya and most of the men had left to help. Even Jeyne seemed concerned, Sansa heard her pray to the mother and promise to never call Arya horse-faced again. Sansa had started to grow concerned, Arya was half wild and she had a way of ruining everything, but she was still just a girl.

At first Sansa had been angry, why did Arya have to spoil everything? Why couldn't she be gentle and delicate like the princess. Joffrey hated her now and the Queen had not called upon her since she told Sansa that she had to do her duty by Joffrey above all others. She had said little to her father about what happened at the Ruby Ford, but now she had been called to the Great hall by the King and father. Septa walked besides her and murmured quietly.

"You must tell the truth, the Lannisters have already killed the butcher boy and the Queen has demanded your sisters hand and her wolf's pelt."

"She would never do that, she is the Queen." Sansa sniffed and held her head high, till Septa gripped her chin and forced Sansa to face her.

"This is no game girl, the butcher boy is dead! I don't know what happened at the ford but I highly doubt he ever did anything to deserve being cut in half by Joffrey's hound." Sansa had never seen the Septa like this, Mordane had always been gentle with her.

"The Hound did it not Joffrey." Sansa objected weakly, she remembered hearing the butcher's wails when his son was brought back. Jeyne said he had been cleaved nearly in half. He was ugly and he smelled, but when Sansa heard his parents cry's she felt something terrible in her gut and could not eat for the entire day.

"And the hound does as Joffrey pleases. You're sister's life may very well be at stake. Arya may be wild and willful, but she would never attack Joffrey unless she had cause. I have never seen her bully another. What ever happens today I doubt your father will allow the betrothal to stand."

"He can't, I'm to be the Queen!" Sansa said with a stomp of her foot. She knew she was being a child, but everything was being spoiled. It was all ever so wonderful until Arya and the butcher boy ruined everything.

"There are something's more important child. Do you want to be the Queen or do you want your family? It will come to that some day... Tell the truth." Septa insisted as she guided Sansa to Darry castle's great hall.

Sansa walked into the great hall and felt the eyes of everyone on her. The King sat upon Darry's high chair and the Queen stood beside him, her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. She did not smile kindly upon Sansa and neither did Joffrey who only glared.  Ser Darry and his wife sat to the side with Lord Renly, while father stood at the center awaiting her.

"Speak girl, I want to hear the truth of what happened at the ford and nothing else."

Sansa felt tears prick at her eyes and her voice shook, "It's just, everything happened so fast." 

The next instant father gripped her shoulders painfully and forced her to face him, "look at this. This was your sister's sleeve and we found it in a bloody puddle by the river. This isn't a game Sansa, someone is already dead, Arya could be next and we need the truth or she may never be found." She remembered that sleeve, Septa had scolded Arya's stitches yet again and mother had even come to help. Fear pooled in her stomach, Sansa had never seen her father like this. Father's eyes were like steel and his voice sent chills down her spine, beneath the cold rage was something she had never seen in him, fear. Her father was afraid.

"The truth girl, no harm will come from the truth. You have my word." The King said kindly

So she began, from the wine to finding the butcher boy and Joffrey's blade. As she spoke she saw the looks in the royal families eyes. Myrcella seemed to be exchanging a knowing look with Tommen and was completely unsurprised by the tale. Queen Cersei held her head high and looked down on Sansa in an unkind manner. Joffrey only glared.  She halted her tale right when she came to the point  when Joffrey began to attack Arya.

"What's the matter child?"

"It is only that I don't know how to continue without insulting your grace with coarse language." Sansa said weakly wiping away the tears.

"I have heard worse, continue."

"He charged at her and said he would gut her from chin to ... cunt, your grace."

"She's lying! The stupid wolf bitch is lying!" Joffrey shouted and stepped of the dais towards her, but the King gripped his hand and flung him back into the Queen who caught him with a grunt. Sansa marveled at how such a large man could move so fast.

"Silence! That is not for you to decide!" King Robert turned towards her and smiled kindly. "Continue dear you can skip the language."

"He kept going at her for a bit and yelled other terrible things, but she had no sword and could only dodge. I yelled at them to both to stop but she fell and he rose his blade and started to bring it down when Nymeria charged at him and bit into his arm. Arya pulled Nymeria off him and picked up Lion's Tooth, " Sansa looked towards Joffrey and saw him, truly saw him. She had to repeat the terrible things he did and said to realize.

"She told him it wasn't even a deep bite and held his blade at him. He begged her to stop, that he would tell his mother.  But she didn't hurt him, she just tossed the sword into the river and ran away. I tried to help him up but he wouldn't have it so I ran for help." Sansa looked down at her feet, and waited.

Lord Renly laughed, "How is it that a nine year old girl armed with only a broomstick disarmed you?"

The King glared at Lord Renly who raised both arms and left the hall laughing the entire time. "Lions Tooth." he shouted with a guffaw and a few others present chuckled.

"Father she lies, let me tell the truth!"

"I have heard your truth, if they truly beat you with clubs where are the bruises boy?! Tell me where?"

"Robert, this is your son and the crowned prince," The Queen interjected

"Crowned shit is more like, get him out of my sight. Everyone out, except for you Ned. Out!"

Sansa was ushered out and waited outside for her father with Septa Mordane, Vayon Poole  and Jory Cassel approached and bowed.

"Your lord father has ordered me to get his affairs in order and make sure we are all packed to return to Winterfell. We will be stopping at Riverrun for a time before making our way to Greywater watch. " Vayon said somberly.

Sansa suddenly remembered how Arya had wanted to meet the swamp people on their way down, but father had explained that the castle moved and he was not sure where it currently lay.

Septa Mordane took him aside to speak to him when Jory addressed Sansa.

"Your father wants two men on you at all times."

Sansa nodded "I'd like to go to my room, I miss Lady."

"Of course my lady."

Sansa made her way to the third story of the castle where Darry had given her and Septa a comfortable room to share, he did not mind Lady's presence as long as she was leashed.

When they reached her room Sansa made her way inside and sat with Lady , hot tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Everything was ruined, she would never be the Queen, she would never see Kings Landing, never attend a ball, or be crowned queen of love and beauty. Arya would show up a few days from now covered in mud and bearing flowers for father.

Sansa wept till sleep overtook her and only awoke when she heard shouts outside. She opened the door to peek outside and saw Jaime Lannister and Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsgaurd.  
"Ah, the little lady appears. Come Lady Sansa, bring your wolf." Jaime said stepping forward with a cruel smile, yet Jory and another Winterfell guard stepped in his path.

"You won't have the wolf King Slayer, your sister can find her furs elsewhere." Jory said drawing his blade. "Bar the door Lady Sansa." Jory said in a low voice without bothering to turn around.

"You'll die for a wolf Northman?" Ser Meryn Trant said with a growl.

"The wolf is of the North, unless Lord Stark commands me to stand down I will continue to protect the North. Shut the door my lady."

Sansa slammed the door and lowered the bar, she looked desperately around for something heavy to place in front of it when she heard the fighting begin. Lady eyed the door with a dangerous look that Sansa had never seen. She heard steel meet steel and the grunts of the men fighting, he desperation increased. Sansa finally settled on a chest and shoved with all her might. It slid slowly across the floor, Sansa suddenly heard Septa scream the patter of her feet running away.

The song of steel against steel continued, Sansa heard someone cry out and fall and she desperately shoved the chest against the door. Sansa tried to move the bed but it would not budge. Instead she climbed towards the window and tried to reach for the window latch. The fighting outside stopped and Sansa felt dread in the pit of stomach.

She ran towards the fire place and picked up the poker when she heard Jaime Lannister call out."Girl, open the door. Two lives have been lost for a wolf, don't make it three."

Sansa looked towards the door in terror and saw blood seep underneath into her room. She ran towards the  window with the fire poker and reached desperately for the windows highest latch. Thuds sounded against the door and she desperately reached higher while Lady snarled. The latch finally came undone and the Kingslayer opted for hacking at the heavy wooden door. Sansa pushed the window outwards with a relived sob and looked out.

Darry's castle was small, yet still a fall from the height would surely kill her, the window's ledge jutted out some, but not enough for both her and Lady. for a mad moment Sansa thought of jumping but then she remembered what had happened to Bran. Sansa let out a desperate cry, she looked back at the door. It would not hold much longer.

"Help, Please somebody help!" She screamed desperately and some people below looked up. "The Kingslayer, he'll kill me help! Please!"

"Shut up girl, I just want the wolf." The Kingslayer peered through  and opening with terrible green eyes. "Another Stark, another window." he mumbled with an odd chuckle. Sansa clutched onto Lady who began to bark and howl.

A voice rang out that Sansa did not recognize at first. "Kingslayer! away from my daughter!" her normally quiet father called out. Relief washed over Sansa, "Father, please! He means to take Lady."

"Come now Stark, all this for a pet?"

"Sheathe your blade Lannister scum, the King has been alerted. Your sister's wishes do not supersede his. " Sansa heard several other blades unsheath and Jaime Lannister laugh.

"You need this many men to stand against me?" She heard the Kingslayer's mocking tone and prayed to the old gods and the new.

"When my child's life is at stake, yes."

"ENOUGH!" King Roberts voice rang out and seemed to shake castle Darry. "KINGSLAYER! The warden of the North's daughter  screaming for help from a window, loud enough for everyone in the Riverlands to hear and it's my man whose attacking! What in seven hells is going on?!"

"I was not my intention to frighten the girl."

"He was after her wolf," a weak voice stated "Sent by the Queen."

"God's save me, he lives. Hurry call for a maester!" Sansa's father called out and she heard someone begin to run.

"Is it Jory father?," she asked weakly from beside the door

"Yes, it's safe now you can come out." Father said gently.

"Are they going to take Lady? Please don't let them."

"On my honor as king no harm will come to you or your pet, come now girl." The King said as gently as possible. Sansa smoothed out her skirt and quickly brushed her hair. Lady still watched the door closely so Sansa clutched her leash.

"I'm coming out." Sansa slowly removed the wooden bar and stepped out with Lady at her side. One of father's men was on the ground sliced almost in half at the sides, Meryn Trant was dead on the far side of the hall with a blade through his face. Another one of her father's men was helping Jory place pressure at his side where he was bleeding. Jaime Lannister stood aside and looked at her with an odd smirk that made Sansa step back into the room.

"What happened child?" King Robert asked

"I woke up..."Sansa began her story and when she arrived at the part where the Kingslayer made mention of Starks and windows father seized him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Father was shorter than Jaime Lannister, yet still he managed to lift the larger man off the floor by the throat in a rage. Sansa had never seen her father so incensed.

King Robert's Kingsgaurd pulled father off of Jaime Lannister and held both men apart. "My son Robert! I left him for dead to serve you and your own man did the deed." Sansa gripped Lady close when the realization dawned on her, it couldn't be.

"Your daughter was imagining things, little girls often play make believe." Jaime shot back.

"I heard the same thing." Jory murmured. The maester had arrived along with Darry men and a stretcher but Jory weakly pushed one aside to look at the King. "I swear by my gods, I'll even swear it on a heart tree. He said 'another Stark another window'."

The maester bowed quickly, "Your Grace I need to tend to this man quickly if he hopes to see another morning."Robert Baratheon waved them away and turned towards the Kingslayer.

"What is this madness?"

Jaime Lannister stayed silent and turned away. No one spoke a word.

"My son lays dying in Winterfell and my daughter is lost. All Lannister doing. Robert, you are my king and my friend, more than that we are brothers, if not by blood then by circumstance. I beg you, do not let this stand."

The King silently stared at Jaime and father and let out a long sigh. "Jaime Lannister, you are exiled from Westeros on pain of death. Leave your armor and your cloak."

"Is this all?" Father growled.

"Yes Ned, this is all."

"I demand a trial by combat." Jaime said stepping forward

"DENIED!", Robert roared. "You will be taken to the nearest dock and sent on your way, should you show your face in my country again I will deliver your head to Ned so that it can decorate his precious tree! Take him out of my sight."

"My father-"

"Can take a golden shit for all I care! I gave my order!" King Robert motioned for his men to seize Jaime who seemed to straighten and reach for his blade. The tension built for a moment till Jaime removed his sheathed blade entirely and handed it to one of the men before removing his cloak.

Jaime Lannister marched away and father glared at the King.

"Don't look at me like that Ned, I'm half a kingdom in debt to his father and he could have killed you in combat. Then where would we be?"

Father stood tall and his eyes went cold, "I return to the North tonight, and this betrothal between your son and my daughter is at an end."

"Now Ned,"

"Tell me this Robert, if our situations were reversed, would you marry your daughter to a boy like that? I've asked questions and even your people agree that Joffrey is cruel, he likes causing pain and believes that he has every right to because he is your son and heir. If you were to die tomorrow, would he be a suitable king?"

"You could show him a better way Ned, just as Jon did for me."

" _I_ am not his father, _you_ are. I am not the King you are. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask Darry to allow some of my men to remain and continue the search for Arya, Sansa come."

Sansa curtsied and gently stepped over the bodies of Meryn Trant and the guard whose name she could not remember. She was careful to make sure her skirts did not drag along the floor and when she finally reached her father he began to walk her away.

"You'll stay with me, I'll be writing a letter to your grandfather warning him of our visit, I'll need you to pen the events by the river and in front of your room. Your grandfather's health may be failing but the man I knew always had a sharp mind. He'll be glad to see you."

Sansa accompanied her father for the rest of the day and watched him negotiate with Lord Darry then organize the men to march. She helped pen a letter to grandfather Hoster and finally slept in his bed while he continued to organize their departure. In the morning before they left the King sent them off with an apology that father stiffly accepted.

As she made her way to the carriage Sansa noticed that one of the chests had been overturned, when she investigated Sansa discovered that it was Arya's chest. Her clothes had been dumped into the ground and the chest was partially emptied. Sansa silently stored the clothes neatly away into Arya's chest and asked someone to secure it to a cart. When Sansa made her way into the carriage with Lady she began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i should make the next chapter Sansa at Riverrun or Arya. After this I'll do a time jump five or seven years later.


	4. King Slayer

The Night Wolf

Chapter 4

Jaime Lannister

Jaime could already hear the his father scolding his actions in his ear, the lectures about his brash behavior and short sightedness still rung in his head from his youth. As always Jaime had gone running to do Cersei's bidding, he could never deny her anything, unless it had to do with Tyrion. She wanted the Stark girl's hand and the direwolf pelt, he searched for them both and was completely willing to maim a little girl. Cersei wanted a direwolf pelt, and he would have killed Eddard Stark and skinned the wolf in front of Sansa Stark for his sister's happiness.

Jaime thought of killing Robert, then his name would have been Kings Slayer, but  he didn't. Jaime had dreamed of killing Robert so often that he wondered why he stayed his hand at the last moment. He shook of that thought, self reflection was better suited to larger minds, like Tyrions. What mattered now was Cersei, she had to leave with him. They would finally be free, of father, of the King, and of Westeros. They could finally be together.

Jaime turned towards the men that had followed him, "I need a moment alone with my sister, to say good bye."

They nodded and stood by, at least the Lannister name still counted for something.

Cersei looked up from her seat with a goblet of wine in her hand and a sleeping Tommen in her lap, Myrcella was reading in the corner and Joffrey was pacing the room.

"Where is the wolf pelt?" Cersei asked with a raised brow and low voice.

"Tell the children to leave."

Cersei gave him a questioning look and sent her children away, Joffrey put up a bit of a fight but Cersei snapped at mollified him enough that he left with minimal pouting.

"I've been exiled, " before Jaime could continue Cersei began raging.

"He can't, just because you went after a wolf. You're my brother, a lion of Caterly Rock, he can't!"

"It's not just the wolf, I killed one of the Stark men and now they know I pushed that Stark boy."

"HOW?!"

"Something I let slip in the heat of the moment, during battle." Jaime raised his hands and tried to calm her but Cersei merely tossed the goblet of wine at his feet.

"Fool!" She hissed in anger.

"Yes, but now we are free. We can find a place in Essos, we can finally be together." Jaime felt a smile spread across his face.   
"What about the children? What about the throne?"

"You can leave them here, send for them later, and hang the throne. Come pack, we will be together, we don't have to hide anymore."  Jaime tugged her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Have you gone mad? Robert will never stop, and father won't give us a single copper. But if Robert dies, Joffrey can lift your exile." Cersei grasped his hands with a conspiratorial smile, "You'll return before the next year, if I act too soon it will bound to be suspicious."

"Or we can leave and finally be married." Jaime begged but Cersei did not relent.

"Don't be a fool. I won't leave the children and I can't take them. If you wait a few months you can return from exile and we'll never have to be parted again." Before Jaime could argue Cersei kissed him deeply, he clutched her closely and began to lift her skirt when a knock sounded at the door. She shoved him away.

"What is it?"

"The King approaches your Grace."

"Jaime go, Joffrey and I will make sure you come back." Cersei kissed him roughly and shoved him out the door. Jaime walked away, his hopes dashed.

What now?


	5. Catelyn Stark

The Night Wolf

Chapter 5

Catelyn Stark

Ten gold cloaks and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard stood at the docks awaiting their arrival and Catelyn braced herself.  No one was supposed to know she was coming to Kingslanding, she shot the captain a look but he shook his head with a grim look. One of his men must have done this, or the man was an excellent actor.

"Lady Stark, the Crown had prepared a room for you and your man in the Red Keep." Ser Barristan said with a curt bow.

"My husband's room will do." Catelyn responded stiffly.

Ser Barristan frowned, "Has word not reached you?"

Dread pooled in Catelyn stomach and she reached for Selmy, "What happened? Where is my husband?"

"The King will want to explain, but last I heard your husband was en route to Riverrun with your daughter Sansa and his men." Selmy's frown did not dissipate and neither did the terrible feeling in Catelyn's stomach.

"What of Arya?" Catelyn asked realizing that he failed to mention her second daughter.

"The King will want to speak with you." Ser Selmy repeated.

"Please Ser Selmy does my daughter live?"

Ser Barristan placed a hand on Catelyn's shoulder, "No one has seen her since Darry. The girl ran away with her wolf into the forest and though we searched for over a fortnight she covered her tracks well enough that none could find her. Come, the King waits and Lord Baelish thought that you would need some time alone to prepare yourself."

"No, I need to know about my daughter." Catelyn stepped forward and allowed Ser Barristan Selmy to help her onto her horse, then rode forward towards the Red Keep.

Robert awaited her in the throne room with members of the Small Council, Petyr explained what happened in the road to Catelyn while Robert waited.

"My family goes South in your care and all that's left of my youngest daughter is a bloodied sleeve and questions. " Cat trembled with barely contained grief and rage.

"I blame my golden shit of a son, Cat I'm sorry. I have my men searching and I placed a reward for any man who returns her. I've hired a boat to take you to Riverrun where Ned and your father are waiting for your arrival. The ravens have been sent, just wait for a night and gather yourself." Robert answered from his throne.  

"I'll leave today, and I need a word with you in private." Catelyn stood tall and waited while Robert sent everyone  out of the throne room.  She slowly undid the bandages on her hand and winced in some pain when the bandages tugged at still sensitive skin.  

"Good gods Cat, what happened?"

"An attempt was made on my son's life, I don't know why your wife and her brother want him dead but if his dire wolf had not been there we would have both died. Valyrian Steel, it cut to the bone. Ninety Silver stags to pay for his life. I don't know what he saw or what he heard to cause the Lannister's such ire. I suspect it has something to do with Jon Arryn's death. Lysa doesn't believe that it was an accident and my maester believes that the Tears of Lys could have killed him and appeared like a stomach bug in an older man."

"Do you know what you're saying Catelyn?" Robert said leaning forward and abandoning the familiar tone he often took with her.

"That is why I asked for privacy, right now all I have is a Valyrian Steel dagger that should not have belonged to the cut throat, and suspicions.  Suspicions that seem to be well founded now that I have lost two children to the Lannisters. The Kingslayer  was not on the hunt while my son fell, and your wife wants my daughters hand. What am I to do?"

Robert's face took on a dour look, "Barristan!"

Ser Barristan stepped inside "Yes your grace."

"Tell the servants to pack my wife's things, she'll be returning to the Rock tomorrow morning. You should board your boat Cat, Cersei won't like this one bit."

Catelyn curtsied and quickly made her way out but Robert called out once more "Tell Ned I'm sorry."

She nodded and rushed out of the Keep with Rodrick Cassel and twenty gold cloaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have Sansa, Ned or Arya. haven't decided yet. The time jump wont occur for another five chapters (if I decide to include scenes from Essos)


	6. Nymeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a POV chapter for Nymeria. Just an experiment, not sure if I'll continue to use her. Arya was delirious for most of the chapter so I did not want to use her as a POV. GRRM is very good with feverish and delirious thoughts, I however am not.

The Night Wolf

Chapter 6

Nymeria

Nymeria paced from one side to the next, her human, Arya, had ordered to stay while she went to fetch something important. Her hairless pack mate was the most precious thing in the world to Nymeria and she was wrought with fear for what could happen. Her human occasionally had the stench of prey, but only when she hid from metal men. Nymeria did not like being hunted and wished for distance from the metal men and their stench, but Arya insisted on retrieving something. If her pack mate did not return soon Nymeria would have to search for her.

Nymeria caught Arya’s scent on the wind and stilled, she smelled of sweat, some fear, and sadness, always sadness.  She was glad for the lack of  blood in the wind. Yesterday she had her sleeve caught in some brambles and cut herself deeply enough for Nymeria to worry. Thankfully the cut did not smell of sick, nor was it hot to the touch. It scabbed over well enough and Arya stopped picking at it after Nymeria snapped at her for the third time.

Arya finally burst through the underbrush carrying a long thin bundle wrapped with her cloak,. Nymeria ran forward to greet her with a mixture of kisses and whines. _No more_ , she wanted to demand, no more separation, _ever._

“I thought Sansa had seen me, but she didn’t” Arya set the bundle down gently and stroked Nymeria above her brow. Nymeria rubbed against her and licked her tear stained cheeks.

“I saw father, I wanted to go to him. I wanted so much to go to him, but then I saw Mycah’s parents, and the Lannister men. I have you and I have Needle, I don’t des....need anything else.”

Nymeria understood words that humans liked to use but never understood why they did half the things they did. She watched Arya unveil her precious package and snorted. It was a metal stick that her pack mate risked discovery for, a rock strapped to a small piece of curved metal, and a bow. The bow Nymeria understood, she had seen men use them to hunt at a distance, but the metal stick seemed useless. Then again her human had no claws or sharp teeth that even the youngest of pups were afforded. She did not know what to think of the rock.

Nymeria heard Arya’s stomach growl with hunger and trotted off to find some food, her human followed close by. Arya made far too much noise walking along the forest underbrush,  Nymeria turned and snapped her jaws at Arya’s feet. Her pack mate would have to learn how to be silent as she walked along the forest floor, Nymeria would not allow them to starve, Arya would have to learn. She had to find the bare spots, brush away the leaves, time her steps with the calls of birds.

          She learned quickly with each growl and Nymeria felt surge of pride, her human was nothing like the others, she had the heart of a wolf. Nymeria would keep them safe until Arya was ready to rejoin her pack, she would never allow the girl to become a lone wolf.

Nymeria stilled when she caught the scent of a rabbit and went low to the ground, she didn't have to turn to see that Arya had done the same. They slunk forward until the rabbit was in sight. Nymeria lunged forward snapping the rabbits neck with one bite, she dropped the meal at Arya's feet.

Arya pulled out a small knife and started clumsily cutting at the rabbit while Nymeria sniffed about for more prey.

She left Arya there to skin her prey while she tracked a nearby doe, it would be difficult to kill without a pack.

Nymeria downed the doe a little under an hour after catching her scent and ate her fill before making her way back to Arya. Arya was struggling to build a fire and Nymeria snorted before laying besides her and watching her pack mate try repeatedly to light a flame. She struck a curved piece of metal against the stone repeatedly until finally a few leaves caught the flames. She let out a cry of victory and fumbled to cook her clumsily skinned rabbit.

"I should have taken some salt and pepper." Arya grumbled after her second bite. Nymeria licked her hand and waited for Arya to finish their meal before they continued onto their journey.

Arya kicked dirt onto the fire and slung her bundle over her back before following Nymeria West. They stopped just short of a small farm and slept beside a small hillock for the night. Nymeria curled about Arya and kept her precious sister warm.

)O(

The next morning Arya snuck water from a local well for both of them and they continued along the way. She scratched at her cut and ignored Nymeria's warning growls.

  A man in a cart along a misused road asked if Arya wanted a ride but rode off when Nymeria growled at him. He reeked of ill intent.

Over the next few days they travelled along old game trails and forgotten roads. Arya's arm became warm and started to smell of sick and she walked increasingly slower.

They had to stop at a forest south of a Large melted ruin that still smelled of Ash. Nymeria pushed her closer to a lake where she could drink clean water and soak the heat from her arm.

"No, it has to be cleaned" Arya mumbled before dozing off. The fever grew worse and Nymeria knew not how to help her. The old man with the chains could help, why was he not here now?

Nymeria hunted and brought her hairless sister a branch of berries that she weakly ate before drinking some water. She slept again, her breath becoming ragged and Nymeria wanted to wail.

Her sister could not die, not here, not because of a small cut. She was fierce, she was strong, she had to live. Nymeria paced about her and when Arya shivered she lay at her side for warmth.

Nymeria woke when leaves nearby rustled and shot up with a growl. There stood a child, no, a small old woman with white hair and red eyes. The old woman held out her hand for Nymeria to sniff. She smelled good, of earth and sap and riverbed.

"They told me to come, whispers that became a roar. They did not let me sleep and showed me the way. I don't want to be here, near her. I sense death, it should have been more but something happened, yet I still smell death."

She sat besides Arya and looked at her arm, there was a sharp intake of breath and a sigh.

"My Jenny knew to stay away from those thorns, my Jenny was smart." She muttered. Nymeria stood close by watching the woman's every movement and smelling the air for anything foul.

The short old woman muttered over Arya most of the night, grinding roots and red sap into a paste and spooning it into her mouth.

"The whispers must stop, now you old ones can leave me be for a night. Let me dream of Jenny my sweet Jenny."

The old woman heated some tea and fed it to Arya for a time before sleeping herself. There they stayed for three days and nights until Arya's fever finally broke.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Children?" Arya finally asked with a hoarse whisper as the crone shuffled about.

"Just a ghost. The old ones have an interest in you, do not venture further South. They like seeing you. Stick to the trees and to your wolf." The Crone made to leave but then the wind picked up and she clutched her ears and grumbled

"Aye I hear ye'. I'll teach her."

The crone held up various leaves, roots and twigs and explained what they were for. She showed her the plants and where they grew and stayed with them a few more days. Arya liked her, even if the crone was slightly insane, muttering about death and her Jenny.

Nymeria hunted for them and watched carefully as she taught Arya how to survive. She would be a good addition to the pack, she wasn't useful in a fight, but she had the wisdom of age. She could find others, more pack mates, safety in numbers.

One morning Nymeria woke to find the Crone had left, she would have tracked her but Arya stopped her.

"She didn't like being here, she didn't like looking at me." Arya murmured while stroking her head. "We just need each other."

Nymeria was not so certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is always welcome and helps motivate me.


	7. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets her mother's family.

The Night Wolf

Chapter 7

Sansa

  
Sansa woke with a sharp inhale, Septa Mordane loomed over her with a severe look on her face.

"We've are almost at Riverrun dear. let me brush your hair. You don't want to meet your uncle and grandfather in such a state. Sansa sat up and waited impatiently as Septa brushed her hair. Mother had told her so many stories of Riverrun that she was sure it would be wonderful. Not as wonderful as Kingslanding would have been, but definitely better than Winterfell.

When the Septa had finished brushing her hair and helping Sansa to straighten her dress the wheelhouse came to a stop. A knock sounded on the side telling her and Septa that all was safe. She heard a strong clear voice call out to her father and stepped out with Septa to see who had come to greet them.  
Sansa looked up in wonder at the light sandstone walls of Riverrun bearing the Tully sigil. It was not nearly as large as Winterfell, but where her home was built slowly over the centuries with different styles and stones Riverrun kept a uniform style. It was a proper keep.

A man with dark auburn hair and a thick beard was grasping fathers arm and pulling him into a quick back slapping hug. Lady came to Sansa's side, she had taken to travelling with father instead of the wheelhouse on occassion. Sansa had caught father absentmindedly petting her.

"It is good to see you Lord Stark, even under these circumstances."

Fathers dour face did not lighten, he merely nodded and pulled stiffly back.

"Edmure" Father said with a nod.

Father smiled less now, in fact Sansa had not seen him smile at all since Arya's disappearance. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed perpetually dour. Something twinged in Sansa's stomach when she thought that she might never see father smile again. She thought back, the last time she saw him smile was when Arya had said something outlandish to make him and the King laugh. The thought made her clutch at Lady's fur.

Edmure turned and raised his brows at the sight of Sansa. His mouth spread in a broad smile. "Sansa, is it?"

Sansa nodded and curtsied as daintily as she could. Edmure laughed and went to her. He pulled her into a hug, lifted and kissed her brow.  "Well you do know your courtesies, and you're a pretty one. Catelyn must be so proud. I'm glad to meet you."

Sansa hesitated before hugging him back. She had little experience with family outside her siblings since father had no family left.

"I am honored to meet you dear uncle." Sansa said squeezing back.

"Such a lady," Edmure said with a laugh before setting her down. "And is this one of the famous dire wolf pups your mother wrote about?"

Lady calmly looked up at Uncle Edmure, his hand reached forward but she merely turned away to go to Father's side. Lady often hated it when people treated her as a common hound.

"I need to speak with Lord Tully." Father said walking towards the keep.

Uncle Edmures smile fell from his face as quickly as snow from a leaf. "He is not the man you remember, you may not like what you find."

Father stilled and looked between him and Sansa. "If even a fraction remains it is enough, Sansa should meet her grandfather."

Edmure nodded and led them into Riverrun while the Rivermen helped the Northerners unload. Father intended to stay in Riverrun for a few days or weeks to give his men a rest and lead another search with the aid of grandfather.

Riverrun was lovely clean and in order, the people bowed as they passed and Sansa heard more than a few people remark on her Tully features. Sansa raised her head high, she was proud of her mother's looks and heritage. She heard someone murmur about the "lost sister" and her steps faltered for a moment. If Arya were here she would have run off with one of the small folk to fish or do something equally ridiculous. Father would probably allow her every whim that popped into that rat's nest of a head. Arya would come back with a fish or frog and insist on helping in the kitchen or watching the cooks prepare her catch so she could serve it herself to father.

Sansa's chest hurt and she turned her thoughts away from her wandering sister and thought instead of her Grandfather Hoster. Mother always spoke highly of him and Father often said that Hoster was an honorable and great lord. Sansa would have to make him a gift, a scarf or kerchief with the Tully sigil.

When they reached a room with two leaping trout's intertwined carved on the door Uncle Edmure knocked. A low shaky voice called out and Edmure entered motioning for Sansa and Father to wait at the door. Edmure returned, after a few moments with a weak smile.

"Sorry, he wanted to be presentable before he met his granddaughter."

Father nodded and followed Edmure inside, Sansa trailed behind him holding her posture as Septa and mother had taught her.

Lord Hoster Tully was an old frail man, the auburn hair mother had spoken of was gone and all that was left was white. A thick blanket was pulled up to his wait and he wore a blue velvet doublet with maroon red sleeves and collar. It would have been impressive on a younger larger man, but the size of the garment only served to dwarf the old man and emphasize how much he had wasted away. Where was the great man her lady mother had spoken of with great tenderness? The man father had spoken of with respect and admiration. Sansa was not impressed, Uncle Edmure should be the new lord of Riverrun and Grandfather Hoster should rest.

 Father bowed deeply while Sansa curtsied, Hoster Tully inclined his head weakly. He caught sight of Sansa and a smile spread across his face, Sansa noticed his eyes were the brightest Tully blue.

"Cat?" Hoster murmured as if he had seen a ghost.

"No father, Sansa. Your granddaughter, Cat wrote about her and I just told you she was here to visit." Edmure intoned gently.

"Yes, Sansa. I remember. She just reminds me of my Cat. Come girl let me get a closer look at you." Hoster motioned for Sansa to come closer. She looked up at father who merely nodded and nudged her towards her Grandfathers bedside. Lady had already gone to sit at Grandfather's bedside and rested her head on the edge of the bed to look on at the old man. Sansa knew it was safe, Lady would never lead her wrong. Hoster Tully's paper thin skin made Sansa afraid to touch him and she kept her hands firmly clasped on her lap when she sat beside him.

"Ah, even lovelier than your mother." Grandfather Hoster said as he reached for her hands. Sansa knew it would be rude to pull away so instead she stilled and smiled as well as she could. Lady licked his hand which caused him to chuckle. "If it weren't for the wolf I would say that there is not much of the North in you." Hoster said as he patted her hands. "Your mother wrote that you liked lemon pies, is this still so?"

Sansa brightened at this. "They are my favorites."

"Good, I made sure that the cook had enough lemons and they should be ready by now. Cat liked sweets too, almond cakes and cinnamon crisps. I had to ban her from the kitchens when she started to get round."

"My mother?" Sansa said incredulously "She always tells me to eat my meal properly and only have one small sweet a day."

"Age and the North have made her more austere" Hoster said with a chuckle. "I am glad to hear of it. Some of Catelyns and Lysa's old dresses are still here, I had them properly stored away so they are in good condition. You can have your pick of the bunch, just make sure to leave some for when we find your sister."

Sansa nodded and felt the same twinge in her hear. Arya would show no interest, but Sansa would be able to adjust the clothes so she could run about in her usual wild manner.

"To the matter at hand" Edmure cooly interrupted. "Eddard what exactly happened?"

Father looked at Sansa who cringed under his gaze. "Tell him."

She turned towards her grandfather and recounted her tale of what happened at the Ruby Ford, then Darry castle. Grandfather's eyes became sharper as her story unfolded.

"My granddaughter, Arya, is she capable? To survive so long without help."

Eddard nodded towards Lady. "Her direwolf, Nymeria, will not leave her side. I take comfort in that."

Hoster looked towards Lady, "Aye a fierce protector, but what will she do for shelter, for food. I've sent knights out with the description you provided. We'll close off all trade with the Westerlands and make ties with the Reach."

"With the betrothal dissolved we can promise Sansa to the Reach." Edmure added. Before Father could say anything Grandfather's voice rang out.

"She is too young and your whoring ways have gone on long enough." Hoster snapped.

He turned back to Sansa, "You can stay in Catelyn's old room." Grandfather Hoster kissed her hand gently and smiled up at her. "One of the servants will show you to your room and dinner will be brought to you, with a generous portion of lemon cake. On you go dear"

Sansa rose with Lady at her heels and left the men to talk.

"We could promise her to -" Sansa heard Edmure say before the heavy door closed behind her.

Perhaps she was wrong, it was a good thing that Grandfather still lived and ruled the Riverlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please include comments if you've enjoyed the story, have questions or caught a mistake


	8. Riverbed Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who you meet in this chapter!

Night Wolf

Chapter 8

Arya

Riverbed Acquaintance

Arya was filthy, while at first she enjoyed not hearing Septa harp in her ear about leaves in her hair and mud on her clothes, her smell had even started to offend Nymeria who had never put on airs like her sister Lady. Nymeria had hopped in to a cool stream whining and circling the area waiting for Arya to join her. Arya waded in and inhaled quickly, the water was cold, colder than the water had ever been in Winterfell. The servants had always kept the water warm when she entered the bath.

Arya had remembered that when she was very small she used to bathe with mother and Sansa. Her mother would rub oils in Arya's hair and hum, kiss her clean toes before wrapping her up in a warm towel. Once Arya had lathered the water and put bubbles on her chin so she could pretend she had a beard, Sansa had turned her nose up in her usual manner until their Lady mother had done the same. She remembered their giggles echoing off the stone walls.

Hot tears stung at Arya's eyes and she dove under the water when she reemerged Nymeria rushed to lick her cheeks with a whine.

"It's nothing." Arya said pushing her away.

Nymeria whined a little more till Arya wrapped her arms around her. Nymeria always let her cry when she needed to. Arya took her clothes and scrubbed them with the small pebbles at the bottom on the stream.

"You need soap for that." A black haired woman a little younger than her mother stood at the river's edge with a small girl. The little girls brown hair was slightly matted and her hands were caked with mud. The woman started to remove her clothes and strip her daughter.

"That thing is trained?"

"Yes." Arya said nervously shifting, she wanted to bolt but that would seem more suspicious.

"Largest wolf I've ever seen, keep it away from my girl and we'll be fine." The woman lightly smacked her daughters hands when the girl tried to shove mud in her own mouth. "Enough of that Ginger! You're not a frog man." The small girl began to whimper and cry. Ginger's mother shushed her and began to bathe her ignoring the cries.

Arya scrubbed her body with pebbles at the bottom of the river, but she could not get her hair clean.

"Can I have some soap?"

"Ask your mother for some." The woman snapped before starting to scrub her laundry.

Arya was silent and the woman looked up, then sighed. "You got something to give?"

Arya went to her satchel and pulled two rabbits that she was going to cook that night.

"Nice and fat." The woman said inspecting the catch. "My name is Anne."

Arya struggled for a name, "Cat" she finally decided remembering her mother's nickname.

"Well met." Anne said handing over a block of soap. "Once your done I'll help you with that rats nest." She added waving towards Arya's head.

Arya touched her head self consciosly, "I can handle it." she snapped.

"No one has hair like yours, huh. If I can handle my curls I can handle yours." Anne switched to untangling her daughters hair for good measure, she took some oil from her basket and ran it through her girls hair before brushing it out and braiding it neatly.

"Come now your turn." Arya stepped hesitantly towards her then looked towards Nymeria who merely yawned. It was safe.

Anne started weaving oil into Arya's air, it smelled like lavender. "How can you afford this?" Arya asked without thinking. Anne just chuckled. "It's cheaper to just scent it yourself. Sometimes I use animal fat when I can't afford the good oil. But I try to save or else I'll have but my hair like a man's again. My mother had nice hair, silky and straight, she didn't know how to manage my head. But my grandmother did." Anne babbled, occasionally smacking Ginger's hand when the girl reached for mud. She was stern, but not cruel or mean.

"It will be better when your older." Anne stated as she finished Arya's hair, she left it over her shoulder. "You'll lose some curl as you get older and the longer you grow it the heavier it will be."

Anne went back to scrubbing her clothes and Arya mimicked her actions for a bit. Arya finished faster, since she only had a few clothes, and went to scrub Nymeria who played keep away with her.

"I'll be back next week" Anne called out carrying Ginger on her hip. "I want three rabbits"

"Done!" Arya yelled as she scrubbed Nymeria down.

That night When Arya set up her camp the call of wolves kept her awake late into the night. Nymeria answered her cousins from time to time, Arya called them cousins because comparing a wolf to a dire-wolf was like comparing a donkey to a Dornish Sand Steed. Maester Lewyn told her that not only were Direwolves larger and longer lived, they were more intelligent.

Eventually their calls became almost a lullaby to Arya.

For the next month Arya kept meeting with Anne and Ginger by the river. Arya would trade meat for soap, oil, arrows, pots and other essentials. Anne seemed happy with the arrangements, the meat was fresh and cheap. Arya often thought that if she were still in Winterfell she would insist on hiring Anne so she could never feel Septa's frustrated tugs at her scalp or hear her mothers disappointed sigh's over her hair.  Arya had never cared much for her hair, but Anne made it simple and almost enjoyable.

Arya downed a stag one day and asked Anne for some help with buying new boots, the shoes she had run away in were wearing thin. Anne had returned with soft leather boots and a strange attitude. Before Anne was content with not learning anything about Arya and even left her alone to play with Ginger from time to time. Suddenly Anne was asking questions and peering at her in an odd manner, Arya took the boots and refused help with her hair when it was offered.

 Arya knew it was time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed Weasel you're right!  
> If you guessed Jaqen or Gendry sorry you're wrong  
> Jaqen will appear probably in the next Arya POV and Gendry after the time jump.  
> comment kudos boost


	9. Nymeria : The Pack

Night Wolf

Nymeria

The Pack

Nymeria dragged her kill towards camp proud of herself for taking down a young buck all alone, Arya would cut it and cook it with some of the salt and pepper she traded for  pheasants. Nymeria did not often care for the foolishness of humans but there were some things she liked about their world. The food was often times delicious, although it could sometimes cause stomach problems for her. Nymeria heard the rustle of a few leaves behind her and turned lowering her head.

It was one of her cousin kin. A lone wolf. He seemed too thin, with mange in his fur and a desperate air about him. She called them cousin kin because they would never grew as large or smart as her or her siblings. Weak.  She was still a pup and was already larger than them. The desperate wolf snarled drawing closer snapping the air in front of her. But this was Nymeria's kill and direwolves did not back down from a fight. Before she could tear out his throat and arrow landed in between them.

Arya was rushing to her side and Nymeria adjusted her stance to protect her hairless sister and not the kill. Some things were more precious.  The mange ridden cousin kin snarled at the both of them. Arya looked between the two of them , then at the kill and sighed. She came closer and started cutting at the meat ignoring  the standoff between the two. She tossed the liver at the ragged cousin kin and continued to cut. He didn't seem to know what to do and Nymeria wanted to reprimand Arya, Nymeria loved liver and Arya knew this.

Arya tossed a few more innards as she skinned Nymeria's kill. The cousin kin relaxed and started tearing into the gift but Nymeria held her ground.  A hungry wolf was not something you wanted to turn your back on, cousin kin or not.

Arya packed as much meat as she could and left the rest of the kill behind much to Nymeria's chagrin. When they reached camp Nymeria tore into her share of the meat while Arya prepped her food.   

They stayed in camp for one night before moving on, Arya wanted to put distance between them and the last town. Nymeria noticed the mangy wolf's scent following them at a safe distance. Arya should not have fed strays.

They made good time crossing through some fields without being seen back towards the lake. Arya did not know they were headed back, but she could not smell the water in the air as Nymeria could. When she saw the lake Arya shot Nymeria a questioning look.

"You like this spot?"

Nymeria panted in response. There was a good source of water and a forest that they could lose themselves in.  The ruin nearby had the smells of humans and Nymeria knew that Arya could trade pelts and meat for her human needs. This was also the last place Nymeria had smelled the old woman. If Arya became ill again the voices would drive the old woman to them. It was a good spot to settle. At least until the metal men came to disrupt them.

They set up camp along the lakes edge eating their kill and swimming in the lakes' depth to clean themselves. Arya managed to get a roaring fire up that Nymeria kept a safe distance from. She did not wish to singe her fur. They dozed off together breathing in unison and Nymeria felt whole.

Arya had started to merge with Nymeria a few nights ago, but she only thought they were dreams. Nymeria knew the truth. She felt her human rolling through her mind and it did not bother her. For now Arya was only an observer along for the ride. Though sometimes Nymeria stilled and allowed Arya to sense the world as she did. To smell all the old scents that she was nose blind to and hear the calls of beast from afar. It was training for the future. Arya belonged to Nymeria and Nymeria belonged to Arya. She did not begrudge sharing her body and mind with Arya. They were soul mates.

The next morning Nymeria hunted, two rabbits managed to fill her and she was working catching a third when she smelled men. Too close for comfort and towards camp. Nymeria perked her ears, Arya knew to use a wolf call if there was trouble. Nothing. The men may have passed her or she was hiding. Nymeria started to make her way back to camp, she took care not to make too much noise and stay close to the brush.  Suddenly she felt a surge of fear and panic that she knew was not her own. Arya was in trouble.

Nymeria bolted she could her men laughing and slowed drawing low to the ground.

"Little shit put up a good fight." and archer muttered picking through Arya's pack. Nymeria kept low and stopped herself from growling, they would all die soon enough.  "Good thing Lannisters are offering gold for her. So are the Rivermen, but we might get more with the lions."

Arya was held down with men surrounding her laughing. She had blood dripping from her mouth and a fresh wound started to swell over her eye. 

"She bit you good Chet!" One of the men said laughing and biting into a fish Arya had been cooking. He was lanky and smelled of alcohol.

"Rot in all seven hells Willem." A shorter rounder man yelled kicking leaves at his comrade. "The little she bitch took flesh." The round man kicked Arya in the stomach and Nymeria lunged in fury, she reached him in three strides and tore out his throat with one bite.  The man holding Arya down released her in surprise. Arya turned grabbing her long metal stick from the ground and shoving it into his neck.

Nymeria felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she'd forgotten about the archer in her rage and turned to face him. He had another arrow drawn but before he could release it the mange ridden wolf from before attacked him, biting into his arm and forcing his arrow to go wide. Nymeria went for his throat killed him quickly with the help of her cousin kin. 

Once Nymeria was certain there were no more men waiting in the brush she went to Arya's side. Her human was staring wide eyed at her own kill without making a sound. Nymeria licked her face drawing her attention. Most of the blood on her face was not her own, but the men had split her lip and her right eye was swelling. Nymeria whined with empathy. Her human was hurt and the fear from before still gripped her body. Arya dropped her blade and stared at her blood stained hands. Guilt bit at the back of Nymeria's mind and she was confused. They were enemies, why would Arya feel guilt over doing away with a threat.

 Arya noticed the arrow lodged in Nymerias shoulder and inhaled sharply. "That needs to come out or it will fester. I saw Maester Lewin do this once. He didn't know I was watching. I can't just yank it out."

Arya bit her lip with worry and grabbed the shaft of the arrow causing Nymeria to whine with some pain. She took a knife and cut into Nymeria for a bit causing her to growl. "I have to or it won't come out clean." Arya protested.

 Arya finally pulled the arrow free and Nymeria felt fresh blood begin to flow. Arya grabbed the knife she kept in her boot and went to the still hot fire. Arya left the knife in the fire while she rifled through their attackers things. She muttered while Nymeria tried to lick her own wound. Arya let out a grateful laugh when she found what she needed , a wine skin, and went to Nymeria dumping the burning liquid into her open wound. Nymeria snapped at her and Arya snapped back. "I need to clean it!" She grabbed the knife and burned Nymeria's wound, Nymeria bolted away and barked in protest. But the bleeding had stopped.

Arya apologized tears pricking at her eyes. "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." Nymeria nipped her gently and went to where her cousin kin was.

He had started to nibble on one of Arya's fish and Nymeria growled. He looked up slowly then dropped to the ground and exposed his neck. Nymeria placed her jaw gently over his throat long enough to accept his submission then motioned for him to eat his kill. He did not want to eat man flesh so Nymeria started showing him how to lift the clothes to get to the soft skinned belly.

Arya became ill in one of the bushes and Nymeria went to smell her while the mangy one ate his fill. The contents of her bowels did not smell foul and Nymeria could not discern why Arya would become ill. Arya breathed deeply  and began to pack their things while Nymeria and the other wolf ate.  Arya started to rifle through the dead men's things and took a coin purse, their shoes and some weapons from their bodies. After she finished Arya called Nymeria over to her side.

The mangy wolf stood aside with a whine and Arya looked at him pensively. "You need a name. Matt, since your fur is all matted. Hurry we need to find a new spot to camp."

Nymeria motioned for _Matt_ to join them and he trotted happily along. A sudden realization came over Nymeria. Humans were untrustworthy and unpredictable. They did the oddest things for their worthless shiny metal and would trade Arya for that metal. Wolves were loyal, wolves did not pretend to be friendly before trying to tear another's throat out. Nymeria was wasting her time looking for humans to join their pack when wolves were the safer option. She would find more like Matt and they would be able to keep Arya safe and strong together.  
They would never be prey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. they encourage me to write


	10. Homecoming

Night Wolf

Chapter 10

Homecoming

Catelyn rode up to her ancestral home, happy to see her husband and daughter waiting for her at the gates. Ser Rodrik could not bear the thought of going by water again and while he did not complain Catelyn did not wish to torture the poor man. Edmure was besides Sansa, Lady sat patiently between her and Ned who seemed to have warmed considerably to the beast. Sansa was wearing Tully colors, one of Lysa’s old dresses, it was a deep blue velvet with a silk maroon trim and silver lace accents. She stood patiently her hair shining like copper in the sun.

There were two glaring omissions from the perfect scene before Catelyn, her father was bedridden and could not be there to greet her, yet even that paled in Arya’s absence. Catelyn fought off her despair and kept her back straight as she rode towards her family, she missed her daughter,s toothy grin. Lady calmly left Sansa’s side and trotted towards Catelyn. Her horse became a bit skittish but the dire-wolf kept her distance until Catelyn dismounted.

Immediately after her feet touched the ground Lady nuzzled Catelyn’s hand with a concerned whine. She was a gentle well-mannered beast, and Catelyn was grateful for her bond with Sansa. She was certain that the wolves were a gift from the gods. Ned kissed Catelyn upon her brow while Sansa hugged her. Edmure pulled her into a bear hug his dark beard tickling her neck.

“It’s good to see you sister.”

“The feeling is mutual Edmure.” Catelyn said with a chuckle. He had grown so much since she last saw him.

“Father is waiting for you.” Edmure said after setting her down.

Catelyn looked towards Ned who nodded with some level of understanding before rushing off to see her father.

It did not matter how old she was or how many children she had birthed, she would always believe her father could sweep away the world's problems. It was a foolish thought, but one that no daughter could ever truly be rid of. Catelyn remembered how she had waited for him by her favorite window and wondered if he waited for her in the same manner. It had been too long and letters helped, but now she was here and all thoughts of maintaining her ladylike demeanor were swept away like leaves on the wind. Catelyn knew that she looked a sight with her cloak and dress still dirty from the road, nevertheless she rushed up the familiar stairs to her father.  Catelyn needed her father, he could make everything well again.

When Catelyn reached the familiar trout carved door she took a moment to steady her breathing and adjust her clothes before entering.

Hoster Tully had always been a large man, in his youth her had been a tall well built lad, but Catelyn always remembered the portly man with a deep laugh who used to dote on her. The man before her broker her heart.

“Cat.” He said with a large smile the crinkled his already prominent wrinkles and reached his Tully blue eyes. “My sweet Cat, I waited for you.” Hoster Tully chuckled at his little joke, a bit of his deep voice came through his now shrunken frame. Suddenly Cat was five years old again, crying from a scary story Uncle Brynden had told her and convinced only her father could keep her safe. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she rushed to his bedside, it was dishonorable and childish yet Catelyn did not care one bit. It did not matter how old she was or how much auburn had disappeared from his head, her father was there to take it all away.

“There there my little Cat.” Hoster murmured stroking her head with his weak wrinkled hands. “I sent my knights out to find her and placed a reward. I sent for Brynden to help with the search.  She’ll be home soon enough.”

Great heaving sobs shook Catelyn and everything spilled forth from her, Brans fall, Lysa’s letter, Arya’s disappearance, Jon, everything that had ever troubled her spilled forth and her father simply listened while stroking her hair.

She finally calmed a little and kissed his wrinkled spotted hands, tears still spilling on her cheeks.

“I miss her father, I missed you.”

“As did I my little Cat.” Hoster said wiping away her tears. “We are doing all we can for your little Arya. Now tell me about my grandchildren.”

Catelyn laughed wiped her cheeks and brushed the wispy white hair back from her father’s brow.

Robb is so tall now, he looks like a man grown from afar. You’ve seen how beautiful Sansa is.”

“Such a Lady” Hoster said with a chuckle, “you did well with her, even in the North. I am so proud.”

Catelyn nodded. "Oh but Arya has always worried me even before this, she cares not for stitches or the seven, just running wild in the forest swinging sticks and playing with the boys. Ned calls it the wolfs blood.  Never a day without a scraped knee or knew adventure. I have no idea why she would do this to me.”

Hoster shook his head, “Sansa told me what happened, your daughter acted bravely and honorably. Shame she was not born a boy or I am sure she would have become a great knight.”

Catelyn laughed at that, “If you ever meet her please don’t say that or there will be no keeping her in any dress.”

Hoster chuckled and listened to Catelyn as she told him of her children and their wolves. She dozed off a little more than an hour later when Hoster hummed a tune. He was not a skilled bard, but the tune was gentle enough that Cat dozed away at his bedside.

She awoke a few hours later when Ned shook her awake.

“Come now love, you need to eat.” He murmured in her ear as softly as possible so he wouldn’t wake her father as well. “ You can also keep me from strangling your brother.” his last comment wiped sleep from her thoughts and woke her completely. She gave Ned a questioning look and he smiled apologetically.

“The man is trying to hold onto his life as a bachelor by throwing Sansa to the wolves.” he whispered with frustration as he led her from the room. “I would understand if he has someone he loved, a common girl he couldn’t let go of because she gave him a child.” Catelyn stiffened with that last comment. Was he talking about Jon’s mother, was she a common girl that Ned had loved before her. Was that woman still in his thoughts, his dreams.

“But it’s nothing like that” he muttered still seething while shutting her father's door gently behind them. “And I doubt he has the same problem that Renly is rumored to have.” The last comment made Catelyn snort.

“I still don’t know what you are talking about.” Catelyn reminded him gently, pushing down her own insecurities.

Ned sighed and leaned against the walls, “Hoster plans on solidifying an alliance with the Tyrells in order to fortify our borders to the West in case the Lannisters retaliate. They have a girl of marriageable age, a little young but by all accounts a beauty. Fifteen I think. Margaery Tyrell.” Ned said recovering the name from his rage addled memory. “ If he simply didn’t want to marry I may not take issue with him, but instead of growing up he tried suggest Sansa to marry Willas Tyrell! I only agreed to the betrothal to Joffrey because he and Sansa would not be married for many years and they are of a similar age. I did not know the boy was insane or vicious. Willas has a good reputation, but he is a man grown and Sansa is still a child. And for your brother to make any suggestions of my child's future is beyond impertinent. Especially now with Ar..”

Ned choked on his rage and grief and Catelyn’s heart broke. He looked at her and those grey eyes looked so sad and lost. Ned had always been solid and steadfast but now he looked lost. Her breaking point was when she saw tears well in his eyes. She held him clutching to his clothes and and pulling him closer than propriety would ever allow her in her own father's home.

“My daughter, our daughter. I can’t do a thing, I feel useless. There is nothing, no leads, no whispers. I’ve yelled her name till I was hoarse and searched till my feet blistered. I want her back and I don’t even know if she-” Catelyn kissed him before he could say anything else.

“She is alive, I feel it in my heart Ned. The wolf, Nymeria, it will keep her safe. The other one, the one that Bran didn’t even get to name, it tore out a man's throat to keep him safe. As long as she has that wolf, Arya is safe.”

Ned smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. “Thank you”  he murmured in the smallest of voices.  

Had this happened to any of their other children Ned would have needed to be the strong one. This was Arya and Catelyn loved her, but Ned adored her. She was his. Every skinned knee or hurt feeling and she went to him....or Jon. They were Northerners through and through, she never even bothered to pray to the seven, preferring to run through the godswoods. She could do no wrong in his eyes and her rarely punished her unless prodded to by Catelyn. Parents were not supposed to have favorites, but Ned had always doted on Arya.  

Someone cleared their throat and Catelyn turned to see her brother who averted his gaze. Were Catelyn younger she would have blushed.

“A woman has arrived, she claims she saw Arya a fortnight ago. I thought you would like to speak to her yourself.”

Ned stood straight and clutched Catelyn’s hands in his, they followed Edmure down to Riverrun’s great hall.

A woman stood at the center, her dark black curls were twisted back into a braid and banded together with a ribbon, her daughter clung to her side and a man who could only be her husband stared in open wonder at the decor.

They bowed deeply when Catelyn, Ned and Edmure entered.

“You have information about our daughter.” Catelyn said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“My name is Chris, and this is my wife Anne and our dau-” Chris’ wife stepped forward with a roll of her eyes.

“ They don’t care about our names, just their girl Chris. Lannister men came by last week, asking about a girl with a wolf, didn’t know she was yours but the men seemed like trouble so I didn’t tell them anything. Before I knew how much trouble she was I talked about her, of course I would, girl with a wolf trading meat for soap, shoes and vegetables. They found the ravine I used to see her at easily enough, but they only found some old tracks. She called herself Cat.”

Catelyn watched as Ned questioned Anne on every little thing she noticed. If she looked scared, whether or not she seemed hungry or sick. Hope slowly seeped back into his eyes and Catelyn was happy. Not only because their daughter was still alive, but because her husband had hope again.


	11. Cersei - family reunion

The Night Wolf

Chapter 9

Cersei

Cersei was furious, spitting mad and close to tearing someone's throat out.  "He has no right", she kept muttering to herself, "no right!"

Robert had ordered her things packed in the dead of night and sent her back to Casterly Rock. It had to be that Stark woman, Pycelle had told her that she had a private audience with Robert late in the afternoon. If that stinking trout bitch had rutted with Littlefinger then there was little keeping her from Roberts bed. Though Cersei found it hard to believe Robert would befoul his friendship with Ned in such a matter.

 _What did the she bitch tell him?_ Cersei went through the possibilities. It could not have been her secret with Jaime, or else her head would be on a pike. Robert already knew about the Stark boy and girl. What else was there? Jon Arryn. No he would still kill her for it.

Her children were without her, he didn't even let her say goodbye in private. Myrcella had kissed her prettily and Tommen had cried. She had clutched at Joffrey and told him to be strong. Told them all to be strong and remember that they were lions. Cersei closed her eyes and focused on them. Her perfect golden children. They were hers and Robert could not keep them from her for long.

Cersei turned her thoughts away from her anger and towards what she had to do. Obviously Robert had to die, but first was Stannis and Selyse,  in case he told the ugly zealot of a wife what he knew. Renly would be dead soon enough, she set that in motion. A hanging light fixture would drop from the ceiling onto his bed, preferably while he was sharing it with his boy lover Loras Tyrell, simple enough. Orchestrating Stannis' death would be more difficult, the stern man rarely ever took to sweet meals or wines that could cover the taste. Basilisk blood will ensure that anyone that he may have told of his suspicions would wave them away as the beginning signs of his madness, if he killed his ugly wife in the process all the better. Robert would present a challenge. He sent Cersei home with all her people and Lancel was no longer his cup bearer. She would have to lean on Pycelle and the Hound.

The Carriage came to a sudden stop that jolted Cersei forward and shocked her out of her thoughts. That idiot driver was destroying her well laid out plans. Cersei opened the carriage door ready to have the driver whipped. Her rage washed away the moment she met her father's cool disapproving gaze.

He sat up a magnificent drestrier with a creamy coat and golden mane. He was well armored and sat comfortably upon his mount looking down at her with his cold eyes. Cersei felt small.

Uncle Kevan was beside Tywin atop a chestnut drestrier giving her a more concerned, yet still disapproving look. They were accompanied by at least one hundred  Lannister men and fifty calvary men.

"My daughter I require a moment of privacy." Tywin stated in a low voice.

Kevan motioned for the men to march ahead while Tywin's harsh gaze made Cersei fidget. Kevan stayed close by, along with their personal guard, but they did move out of earshot while the men marched away.

"I would ask what you were thinking, obviously thinking wasn't involved." Tywin said while looking down at her. Cersei hated how he was looking at her, she had seen it time and time again when he looked at Tyrion and on rare occasion Jaime. Cersei opened her mouth to speak up but Tywin's sharp voice cut through hers.

"All you had to do was bring pride to the Lannister name and keep our influence alive in the capitol. Everyone in court knows your relationship with the king is strained, therefore you have little influence over him other than our name. I accepted this because you did your duty and provided heirs for him and ensured our legacy. Yet you have managed to embarrass our house, get Jaime exiled and come home with your tail in between your legs."

"Joffrey will lift the exile when Robert dies!" Cersei said gathering as much confidence as possible and lifting her chin.

"Lower your voice." Tywin practically growled causing Cersei to crumple again. "You would add charges of treason on top of this disaster."

"It wasn't my fault, the Stark bitch hit Joffrey!"

"You turned a squabble between _children_ into a political nightmare! Pycelle tells me Joffrey's wounds were minor, yet you sent the Hound to maim the girl and kill one of Starks vassals. You're no different from when you were a child. The serving girls you had beaten and the bed maids you terrorized were one thing, easily swept under the rug. _This_ is not, the Starks will not be so easily swept away."

"We can defeat them, we're lions" Cersei tried to get her father to understand but he looked at her with that same disappointment.

"We? **_I_** will mitigate this fiasco, _you_ will go to the Rock and become the epitome of discretion. You will make no more clumsy childish machinations and you will not leave." Tywin rode away cutting off any words Cersei could call upon to defend herself. He did not turn once and Cersei felt small.


	12. Princess Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few more chapters until the time jump.

The Night Wolf

Chapter 10

Myrcella

"Give her back Joffrey!" Tommen cried out reaching for his kitten.

"It's just a ball of fur, you going to cry over a ball of fur?" Joffrey sneered shoving Tommen away. Tommen fell back and hit his elbow, he cried out and Myrcella rushed towards him. Tommen began to cry but he still stood up and reached for his kitten, Joffrey pushed him down again.

"Stop it!" Myrcella shouted at Joffrey. "You're hurting him."

She hated this, everytime she and Tommen were having a good time Joffrey had to spoil it. It was like this since they were little, he just wouldn't stop unless mother or father was around. Father was never around, and mother was gone. It was like he couldn't help himself, like he would become bored unless he bullied them or someone else. Since he got hurt at the Ruby Ford his bouts of cruelty were far more common.

"I wouldn't have to hurt him if he would stay down, it should be easy enough with all that fat." Joffrey shrugged waving the kitten just out of Tommen's reach. The kitten was young but mewed in protest and clawed at air while Joffrey held it roughly by the scruff of its neck.

Tommen stood again snot coming from his nose and reached for the kitten.

"If you hurt him I'll... I'll"

"You'll what tubby, you'll what!" Joffrey spat back, he was always angry when Tommen showed the slightest bit of courage, he shook the terrified kitten hard enough to snap it's neck, but somehow it survived.

"I'll tell father!" Tommen shouted

"We'll tell father." Myrcella added standing in front of Tommen. She didn't want Tommen going to his quiet place, the place in his mind where no one could hurt him.

She found him in his quiet place once, one of the serving women was about to call on Pycelle. They had been calling his name for a few minutes and all Tommen would do was blink. It wasn't until Myrcella touched him and said his name as gently as possible that he woke from his trance and smiled at her. Myrcella pretended that she was playing a new version of hide and seek so the serving people would not gossip. Only Joffrey ever sent Tommen to his quiet place.

Joffrey was incensed when Myrcella joined Tommen and seized her by the loose fabric along the front of her pink dress. Myrcella was scared, Joffrey had _never_ laid his hands on her. He would purposely step on her feet at times, when mother was distracted, but he had never actually laid his hands on her.

Myrcella was about to slam the heel of her foot atop his when a black ball of fur launched itself at him. Myrcella remembered when she was very small that a large cat had taken a roast quail from her grandfathers plate, father had laughed himself near breathless. The cat was now clawing at her brother's face. Joffrey cried out in pain and dropped Tommen's kitten, he tried to pull the cat off but it bit into his hand before jumping off picking up the kitten and running away.

Tommen's jaw dropped and Myrcella didn't have to see a looking glass to know that she had a similar expression on her face. Joffrey was bleeding heavily and crying out in pain, Ser Meryn and Boros entered when they heard Joffrey's cries and carried him away.

Tommen let out a nervous little giggle, "I think the cat did more damage than the wolf."

Myrcella laughed, Tommen rarely ever managed such wit at others expense. She felt guilty for laughing at Joffrey, but then she remembered last year when he terrified Tommen by killing that pregnant cat. All pity and love she had for him seemed to disappear, if there ever was any.

Father came in shortly after, "What in the seven hells happened?!"

Tommen clutched her hand and Myrcella placed a hand on his shoulder. Father was rarely present in their lives save for public events, he always scared Tommen a bit. Myrcella knew that he rarely came around to their quarters because mother was almost always present and they did not like each other. She thought that all noble marriages were like this until their trip to Winterfell. Lord and Lady Stark shared rooms and seemed almost tender with each other. Lord Stark also visited his children often, they did not seem afraid of him even when their youngest daughter acted wild.

"Joffrey was hurting Tommen's pet kitten when that big black cat from the feast attacked him." Myrcella said in a nervous rush. She knew that Tommen was too afraid of Joffrey and father to speak.

"What cat? What feast?" Father's rage gave way to mild confusion and Myrcella explained as best she could. Usually mother would just chastise Joffrey a bit and tell Tommen to be strong, they had never talked to father about Joffrey, and Myrcella did not expect much more from him.

"Selmy!" Father roared out so loudly Myrcella and Tommen jumped back.

"Yes my liege." Ser Barristan entered.

"The men are not to leave Tommen and Myrcella alone in a room with Joffrey, ever. The door is to remain open when they are together at all times." 

Ser Barristan bowed and stepped out. Father kneeled in front of them placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"The next time that little shit tries to hurt any of you, or even says anything you don't like, you tell me."

Myrcella and Tommen nodded, and Robert patted them awkwardly. This was the most they had spoken to each other for a few weeks.

Father cleared his throat and stood, "You're grandfather just arrived at the capitol, he'll be coming by for a visit." He scratched his beard pensively. "After what your mother did I sent her away, but I didn't tell you why. You may be children but you have a right to know. Your mother and her oath breaking brother plotted to have the Stark girl maimed, when they couldn't find her they decided on killing Sansa Starks pet wolf. Jaime killed two Stark men to try and reach her room."

Myrcella already knew all this, but Tommen didn't.

"I exiled Jaime, to keep Ned from seeking his head and your grandfather from reclaiming his gold. There's a rather large debt." Father scratched the back of his head. "He wants Jaime back, but I have to think of the realm. Jaime and your mother plotted against one of the great lords of Westeros, if I allow him back what message would that send to the rest?"

"a bad one?" Tommen ventured.

"Very." Robert answered. "You both need to be careful around him, he may be blood but he has his own goals. I know you may want your mother back, she loves you, but if I allow her to return I would be sending a message to the other Great houses that the crown does not care for them or their children. Same goes for your Uncle."

"We love them both, but we understand", Myrcella said with a nod. "But we can still write to mother."

"Of course."

"What about Uncle Tyrion, will we still be able to see him?" Tommen asked.

"Yes, he's the only Lannister I can actually stand to be around." Robert noticed Tommen's expression and ruffled his hair, "You're a Baratheon, not a Lannister."

"Mother always calls us lions." Tommen added.

"Well you're stags and it's timed you remembered this, tomorrow you start extra lessons with your sword." Robert turned towards Myrcella and seemed at a loss, "We'll find someone for you."

Myrcella felt dejected, but didn't know what else to offer. She was a princess, and a woman, her future was not her own.

"Alright, let's go see your Grandfather. Joffrey can stay with Pycelle, let that old bag of bones do something useful." Father led them towards the Queens ballroom. Mother often had dinner with them there, without father.

Grandfather stood alone at the center of the great hall, he had not changed since she last saw him. Tommen did not remember meeting grandfather and looked up at Myrcella to see what he should do. Myrcella curtsied as perfectly as possible, and Tommen bowed curtly.

"and Joffrey?" Tywin questioned with a raised brow.

"Pycelle is treating him for some cuts. He won't be joining us for dinner." Robert said making his way to the table. Grandfather went through the motions of bending the knee to father but it seemed insincere.

"Was the attack so severe?" Tywin asked coolly

Father scoffed, "The vicious fool was attacked by a cat while he was busy tormenting his siblings."

Tywin looked towards Myrcella and Tommen for confirmation, Myrcella nodded gravely and Tommen mimicked her. They sat alongside father and Tywin joined them.

A stuffed roast quail was served, father began to drink and Myrcella asked for sweet lemon tea. Father liked it as much as she did and would often drink it when it was available. He did not get so drunk when she ordered it.

"Did you enjoy yourself in the North?" Grandfather Tywin asked carving into his stuffed roast quail.

Grandfather had not directed the question at anyone so Myrcella hesitated and Tommen answered first.

"It snowed!" Tommen said still holding his amazement from the north. "I caught snow on my tongue with Rickon, Bran and Arya. They had these massive wolves who looked fearsome but I saw Rickon ride one and he's even younger than me. They showed me their old gods and let me taste the sap. It was very good."

"Really, babes on wolves. Are the Starks so careless with their children?" Tywin bit into his quail and Myrcella responded.

"They were very gentle, Sansa's wolf even licked my hand and let me pet her. If they don't like you they usually growl or just stay closer to the Starks. Joffrey was just stupid enough to attack Arya in front on her wolf."  Myrcella bit into her food so that her teeth wouldn't chatter. She knew that everyone feared Grandfather, even mother, even Uncle Jaime. With his cold eyes on her she understood why.

"Were you there?" Tywin asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, but it sounded like something Joffrey would do." Myrcella said after she swallowed carefully.

"He killed Miss Mitts," Tommen said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Grandfather asked in confusion.

"The kitchen cat was pregnant," Father started, "The cook promised each of the children a kitten. Joffrey cut the cat open to see the kittens before it could give birth. They all died." He drank from his wine glass. "Was Cersei like that as a child? Because I'm certain no one in my family ever spent their childhood killing their pets."

"No" Tywin responded focusing on his meal.

They ate in silence a bit longer before Myrcella and Tommen excused themselves. The kitten had found its way back into their chambers, much to Tommen's delight. Myrcella played with them for a bit, but she was simply going through the motions. One thought kept burning in her skull, what would happen if, _when_ , Joffrey became King. Mother would try to exert her control, but how well could anyone control a king. What would her do to Tommen, to her?

Tommen looked up at her with a concerned frown. Myrcella smiled prettily and tried distract him, but Tommen did not let up.

"What kind of King would Joffrey be?" Myrcella finally asked.

"The terrible kind, They'll probably name him Joffrey the Cruel."  Tommen said without a moment of hesitation.

"You would make a better king." Myrcella said hugging Tommen. She felt him shake his head. "I don't want to be the King, and I'm not the eldest."Tommen wriggled away and went to his bed leaving Myrcella behind with her thoughts. She started to remove her jewelry when suddenly she heard shouting outside. Myrcella went to the door to listen.

"I am the crowned prince, I go where I like!" Joffrey yelled.

"Apologies your grace, orders from the King." Ser Arys Oakheart responded. "If you need to enter tomorrow we will enter with you, but tonight the young prince and princess need their sleep. "

"Move!" Joffrey yelled. Myrcella did not hear movement, instead she heard the Hound grumble in his low voice. "It's late, we'll deal with this tomorrow." Myrcella heard Joffrey sputter with indignation, but two pairs of feet walked away.

Myrcella knocked on the door "Is he gone?"

"Yes my princess."

Myrcella opened the door and saw Ser Arys smile reassuringly. Ser Mandon Moore glanced at her with cold pale eyes. Myrcella like ser Arys best, he was her third favorite Kingsguard, after Uncle Jaime and Barristan Selmy.

"Can you take me to my father?" Myrcella asked placing her trembling hands in his.

"I believe he is still in talks with your grandfather." Ser Arys knelt to look in her eyes.

"If I don't go now I never will be brave enough again." Ser Arys did not seem to understand but he nodded and looked to Ser Mandon Moore who nodded.

"I'll tell father I insisted." Myrcella said apologetically as they walked toward father's royal chambers. Ser Arys smiled gratefully at her and stayed at her side as they made their way to her fathers's chambers.

"She asked for the girls hands! Your mad cruel daughter wanted to maim the Stark girl and sent your fool son to harm the other when she could not find her!" Father's voice rang out before they even saw the door.

"To kill the wolf, you exiled my son over a wolf's pelt." Grandfather matched his voice and Myrcella was surprised that Grandfather would yell at all, let alone yell at the King.

"The girl was yelling out her window for help telling everyone in Darry castle that the Kingslayer was trying to kill her. He very well may have pushed Lord Starks son out the window, admitted as much in front of his guards! If I hadn't sent him away he would have entered a trial by combat, Ned would have fought him and one of them would have died. If Ned died the North would very likely rebel and what if the Riverlands joined them. If Ned had won you would be short a son, thank me you stubborn ass."

"Pure speculation!"

Ser Barristan stood outside the door along with Ser Boros, both were surprised to see Myrcella.

"Please move aside." Myrcella said standing as tall as she could.

"My Princess, your father asked for no interruptions." Ser Barristan said with a slight bow.

"Father!" Myrcella called out.

The door opened soon after Myrcella called out, he seemed confused.

"I need to speak to you, and grandfather. Please." Myrcella's voice shook a bit at the end and father looked concerned, he hesitated a bit, then let her in.

Grandfather was seated at a small table where Myrcella was sure father often took his meals. He glanced at Myrcella with a questioning look and she fidgeted under his cold eyes.

"What is it gir- dear?" Father asked taking a seat next to Grandfather.

Myrcella took a deep breath, she had wanted to say this for years and was finally brave enough to say something.

"Please don't make Joffrey the King, he's terrible and cruel and would be a horrible king." Myrcella felt tears sting at her eyes and hated herself, she wanted to be strong like her mother.

"Calm down dear," father grabbed her hands and pulled her close enough to pat her hair. "He won't be the King for a very long time."

"Joffrey likes hurting people, not just animals. He hurts Tommen and sometimes he hurts me. Joffrey makes Tommen watch when he hurts and kills his pets. Tommen tries to stop him but Joffrey is so much bigger. He also hurts Pate, his whipping boy, even when he has done nothing wrong. He doesn't think before he acts cruel. He likes hurting people. He would be the mad King all over again." Myrcella objected keeping the tears at bay.

Grandfather looked at her with sudden interest while Father rubbed his temples.

"I'll keep him close by, he won't hurt you anymore."

"That's not the issue at hand." Grandfather said. "She thinks there is no redeeming him."

"He was born off, mother just made him worse." Myrcella said as she wiped her tears.

"And I did nothing," Father said with no small amount of guilt.

"Make Tommen your heir," Myrcella did not bother to correct him or assuage his guilt."Take him to small council meetings, make him your cupbearer, he will learn. Tommen is honest and kind and he is young enough to learn how to become a great king if you, _and_ Grandfather teach him."

Myrcella looked towards Grandfather and saw a renewed interest. She knew Grandfather only cared about the legacy and influence of house Lannister, Tywin Lannister could not resist raising a King. Myrcella could be throwing Tommen into a lion's pit of trouble, but she would be beside him every step of the way.

"And What would I do with Joffrey?" Father sat back and finally looked at Myrcella, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Grandfather had a similar look on his face.

"The Wall, or the Citadel, if he were anyone else I would say that he should be a member of the Kingsguard, but he would kill Tommen." Myrcella was sure of that. "Make it seem like your appeasing the North, they have the largest lands and Joffrey wronged them. They lost a child in the Riverlands, give yours to the Wall." Myrcella begged.

"I can not set aside my heir over a squabble between children, I need a stronger reason." Father said drinking dejectedly from his flagon.

Myrcella felt crestfallen, Grandfather stroked his chin and watched her with renewed interest.

"Whatever decision you make does not have to be in haste." Grandfather said with a calm demeanor. "For now I believe it's past your bedtime princess."

Myrcella curtsied and turned to leave, Father muttered into his flagon. "They actually lost two children to us."

"If Tommen can be king they can have me too, you wanted to unite Stark with Baratheon. I am your princess, your only daughter,  and the granddaughter of Tywin Lannister. There is no greater prize." Fathers jaw slackened and Grandfather smiled.

Myrcella left and crawled into Tommen's bed when she reached their chambers. She had not even changed into her bedclothes because she was so upset. Tommen often came to her bed when Joffrey was being especially cruel and Mother was being negligent. He woke up for a bit and hugged her when he noticed her tears.

 


	13. Sap and Leaves

The Night Wolf

Chapter 13

Arya Stark

"Girl, lovely girl."

Arya froze in place and Nymeria perked her ears. The other wolves crouched low to the ground hackles raised and lips curled. Arya and Nymeria had picked up a few more wolves along the way. Apple was a red wolf that Arya had saved from a poachers snare, Stranger was a rather large black wolf with one eye missing and another the color of cracked ice, and Willow was a skittish wolf-dog hybrid who started following their small pack a week ago. The wolves always looked to Arya and Nymeria for direction, but neither could identify where the voice came from.

Arya waited a few more moments and finally decided that the voice had probably been carried from a nearby farm. There were plenty in the area and Arya had traded with some, exchanging pelts and meat for some essentials. She had given away an entire buck for a hatchet to chop wood. Sometimes she traded when the famers weren't even home. Leaving quail or rabbits and taking fruits, vegetables, and spices. Arya discovered that even though she used to hate onions and push her vegetables to the side she now hungered for them more than ever.

When Arya took a step forward she heard the foreign voice again.

"Lovely girl"

Arya whirled around and was surprised by a man sitting against a tree with his hand over a wound on his collarbone. His shirt was stained with blood and his lips were chapped, he seemed to have difficulty with focusing on her. He had half his hair dyed red and the other half was white, Sansa would have called him handsome. Arya shook her head banishing thought of home and narrowed her eyes. How could she not have seen him? How could the wolves not have smelled him?

He smiled, as if he had a secret."A man has a thirst,"

Nymeria approached him first, he weakly held out a fist which she sniffed. Arya smelled the air, even though she was human and could never pick up the scents that a wolf could, she had started relying on her nose and ears so she could be more useful to the pack. Arya smelled the usual scents associated with the forest and her pack, and blood, but little else. People, like animals, had unique smells. This man only smelled like the blood he had spilled. Nymeria finally licked his fist and motioned that it was safe for Arya to come forward.

Arya handed the man her wineskin, she had filled it with well water that very morning. He took small careful sip and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you sweet girl. This one has the honor of being Jaqen H'gar, from the free city of Lorath." He took another sip and kept eye contact.

The wolves sat or sprawled around Arya and she figured it was safe enough to rest for a time.

"Let me look at that" Arya said motioning towards his neck. He complied tilting his head to the side. The bite was nasty and the imprint was curved like something from a human.

"Who did this?" She asked tilting his neck further.

"A man had shameful traveling companions." He said with a crooked smile.

Arya started working on making a fire while he sipped the wine skin dry. She sorted through her satchel and pulled out a jar of Wierwood sap and some burdock root she gathered the day before. She made a paste from the roots like the Ghost of High Heart had taught her and spread some sap on stale bread. She handed the bread to Jaqen and watched as he took small careful bites.

"I need to go for more water and hunt. I'll be back in an hour with more food." Jaqen nodded dozing off and Arya motioned for Stranger and Matt to guard him. Arya wanted to help him, but she didn't need him calling out to nearby farmers and giving her location away.

After refilling her wine-skin and her spare at a well, Arya managed to shoot down two quails and wound a deer, she made her way back to Jaqen while Nymeria and the others hunted down the doe.

Stranger was curled next to Jaqen while Matt ran up to greet Arya and try and snatch one of the quails. "Go to Nymeria Matt." Stranger perked his ears when Nymeria's name was mentioned but Arya held up her hand to signal him to stay. She cleaned Jaqen's wound, even peeling away some of the scabs to pour the hot water in. Jaqen cringed but never cried out. Arya slathered the burdock paste onto the wound, along with some sap. She used broad wierwood leaves to cover the bite and left one of the quails on Jaqen's lap.

"Pluck." She ordered and started plucking her own bird.

"A girl is talented." Jaqen said as he began plucking their meal.

"A girl was taught," Arya said mimicking him. He smiled at that and they worked in silence.

 Stranger started to nudge his nose closer to Jaqen's quail and Arya growled at him till he backed away. Far into the woods there was a howl. Stranger bolted up and looked towards Arya who waved him on. He left to join the hunt.

"A girl has obedient pets."

"Pack, not pets. They choose to follow me." Arya corrected forcefully.

"A man apologizes," Jaqen finished his quail and Arya put one on a spit and tossed the other in a pot with some roots and vegetables. She took some salt from her pack and basil from the river, along with her last onion and tomato and left them in the pot to boil.

Arya washed her hands with a lemon that she used for the quail on the spit and checked Jaqen's cut. It was no longer hot and the inflammation from the bite was starting to improve.

"A girl has talent." Jaqen said motioning towards his bite. "A man was on the edge, about to meet the Many-faced God."

"Many-faced God?" Arya asked as she spread more sap around his bite.

"You know him, in this land he is your Stranger, your drowned man, and your trees. He has other names and faces in other lands, but all come to know him in time." He had a far-away look in his eyes that did not seem to belong on his face.

"My gods are alive," Arya said standing up. "Their blood is healing your cut, their leaves are keeping flies away, and they brought me across your path. If your Many-faced god is real, and if he is really in my trees, then maybe he never wanted you in the first place. "

They sat in silence for a time until the wolves came back with bloodied muzzles, Nymeria licked Arya's face and wrestled with her for a time. Arya fed Jaqen, pulling the meat apart into chewable pieces for him.

They spent a week together and Jaqen told her about Lorath, Braavos, then water dancers. He showed her a few exercises for her blade, though he was shaky on his feet at first.

"A girl has killed." He said one night after the wolves had gone for a run. Arya froze at that remark and looked at him. There wasn't any judgment in his face or pity, he spoke as if commenting on the weather. She nodded.

"With Needle?"

Arya nodded again. "I felt bad about it, because I didn't feel bad. I got sick when I saw the wolves eating him, but I think it was because of the smell. They bit into his stomach and the smell." She shook her head. "There was another, poachers who were going to kill Stranger for his coat, he'd been caught in a trap. I offered to pay them to let Stranger go, then they recognized me and tried to take me. I shot them with an arrow and Nymeria killed the other with Matt. The third ran away."

"There are those who kill for the love of it, for love, honor, for gods, money, a girl kills for survival. There are worse motivations for violence. You give them quick deaths?"

Arya nodded.

"Then it is a gift, not murder."

"A gift?" Arya asked incredulously.

Jaqen smiled and told her a story about the slaves of Valyria and how the Faceless men were born. Deep in the mines of Valyria, where slaves went years without ever seeing the sun. Every night the slaves prayed, each to a different god but all for the same reason. They prayed for death, the death of the masters, death of the slave drivers or even their own death. One man heard their prayers and after many nights he decided that all were praying to the same god with a different name and face. Eventually he answered the prayer of the most desperate slave and gave him " _the gift_ ".

"I would have killed the masters" Arya said going through her practice stances while the rabbits she had snared this morning cooked. Jaqen had taught her a few basic snares that Arya had finally gotten the hang of.

"He would eventually give them the _gift_ ," Jaqen said with a nod, "but to some death itself is a gift. To a man in pain beyond words who no longer wants to live, but does not have the strength to kill himself. A mother who knows her child will starve and die in the long winter and does not want to see her child suffer. A wife who knows her husband has a long arduous death ahead and wishes to end his pain early. A child who is mad and destined for cruelty. All these deaths are a _gift_. If not for themselves then for the people around them."

Arya mulled this over and handed a rabbit leg over to Jaqen. They ate in silence together for a time until the wolves returned with bloodied muzzles. Nymeria playfully snapped at their meal but did not take any for herself. She bounced away when Arya scolded her leaving their food untouched.

"Do you miss Lorath?" Arya asked Jaqen as the wolves laid down to sleep on full stomachs.

"Does the lovely girl miss Winterfell?" Jaqen responded. Arya froze and he chuckled.

"A girl travels with a young direwolf, it does not take much for a man to guess a girl's name."

She blushed "Well it doesn't matter by the time you're able to move I'll be gone."

"A man owes a debt, he will not betray Arya Stark."

Arya looked in his eyes, Nymeria suddenly rested her head on his lap, and she knew she could trust Jaqen H'garr.

They spent a week together in the same spot, he told her about all the lands he had travelled to and the people he had met. He showed her a few more exercises to practice her swordplay with needle and showed her a few poisons. He taught her a new way to sling her quiver so she could reach her arrows faster. The last bit was hard because she was so used to drawing arrows from her back, but Jaqen demonstrated for her how he could draw and shoot six arrows in the time it took her to draw two.

They managed to walk a few miles before they had to stop. There was a wierwood nearby where Arya chose to set camp. She would walk him to Harrenhall  in the morning and give him a few silvers that she had taken from the copses of the men her wolves killed.

When Arya woke up she spotted Jaqen stretching, he spared her a glance before he began to speak.  
"A girl has stolen a life from the Many-faced god." Arya was confused for a moment before she realized he meant himself. "Only death may pay for life. Give a man a name and he will do the rest." He continued ignoring her confusion.

"I told you I didn't steal anything from your god, at worst I delayed." Arya sat up and glared at him.

"Give a man a name." He repeated as he began to exercise.

Arya let out a sigh. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"What of the Prince? Or the Hound? They killed the butcher's boy."

Arya froze and Jaqen's eyes narrowed on her. "The Queen has sent men to maim and kill Arya Stark. If she dies, the hunters will have no reason to hunt you."

Arya bit her lips, It made sense. She wanted to ask how Jaqen would even reach them, but the look in his eyes told her that whatever name she chose, he would take. The Queen was hundreds of miles away wearing silks and lace but she was trying to kill her. Safe behind her walls and living in the lap of luxury. She wanted to say her name, or Joffrey, or even the Hound. She opened her mouth then closed it, biting her bottom lip again.

"Can't you stay with me?" Arya's voice was small, she knew that once Jaqen left she would be alone. She loved Nymeria and her wolves but sometimes she missed the company of actual people, she would speak aloud when the silence and loneliness became too much. If the Queen died she would still be alone in the wilderness.

Jaqen gave her a sad shake of his head, "I have a duty."

Arya nodded, Jaqen spoke enough about the Faceless that she knew how important they were to him. 

The truth was Arya missed her family, but she heard mother speaking with father about making a good match for Sansa and her in the South. She didn't want that, even if she missed Winterfell and her family, the future planned for her was not what she wanted.  There was also a voice within her that whispered that she did not deserve to be happy and safe while Mycah was dead.

"I don't have a name for you. Maybe another time." Arya said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"A man must have a name, a man must leave soon." Jaqen insisted.

Arya shrugged, "Then I'll find you when I have a name."

Jaqen stilled for a moment and pulled out a dull coin from his pocket. He explained how the coin would give her passage to Braavos, to the Temple of the Many Faced god.

Jaqen stayed with her for a few more days, helping Arya get a fairer trade for the pelts and meat she sold. People always gave her more when he was around.  She wasn't surprised when one day while they were leaving a nearby market Jaqen stopped at the crossroads and looked down at her with a small smile.

"Now?" She asked.

Jaqen nodded and held up the coin he showed her before. "Say it like I taught you."

" _Valar moghulis_ "

"Just so." He smiled. "I hope our paths cross again, Arya Stark. "

"So do I Jaqen H'garr." Arya fidgeted for a moment before hugging him round the waist. Jaqen hesitated before hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. When Arya looked up Jaqen had been replaced by a hooked nosed stranger.

"Goodbye Arya Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me almost two weeks to finish this because I was struggling with not only Arya's story but myrcella, margaery and Sansa.


	14. Margaery

The Night Wolf

Chapter 14

Margaery Tyrell

Margaery rubbed her temples while Loras raged at the table. Willas glanced up from his ledger before scribbling down a few notes and biting into his toast. He had just returned from the kennels and was working on ways to alter a new breed he was developing. Willas had long become numb to Loras' dramatic outbursts, leaving Margaery to calm their excitable brother. Word from the capitol brought news of Tywin's arrival and his machinations began to unravel. Willas had gotten wind of Loras and Renly's plan, as the eldest he put his foot down with a single word, "no", thus the tantrum.. Willas ignored him and Margaery tried to cajole him.

"She could still be the Queen! Cersei left the Capitol and Renly thinks he can still make an introduction."

"They Renly is a bigger fool than you." Grandmother said from the entrance to Willas personal garden, Garlan and Leonette were close behind her. "Tywin Lannister, has already arrived in the capitol, he will not allow his daughter to be put aside so easily." Garlan pulled out a seat for Grandmother before sitting between Willas and Leonette.

Loras fumed but before he could argue for continuing his scheme Willas interrupted.

"I never like this plan to begin with." he finally put his ledger down to pin Loras with his stern gaze, the same look he used when they were children and Loras torn a page out of Willas' favorite book because he liked the illustration.

"Illegitimacy is just as difficult to prove as legitimacy. Unless Robert actually caught Cersei in the act there would be no proof, words are wind. No matter how many bastards Arryn and Stannis lined up in front of Robert there the Lannisters could merely argue that the children take after their mother." Willas spread his strawberry jam on his dark bread.

"Even if Robert took a liking to our sister the best we could hope for would be for her to become his favorite mistress. Which is _unacceptable_." Willas lowered his bread and his voice dropped an octave.

"Margaery is the only daughter of House Tyrell. She is not some grasping whore from a small meaningless house. Her children will be lords, not bastards. Our _sister_ deserves a good man who will love and respect her, a keep of her own, the respect of her people. Not Robert's bastards, a small wing in the Red Keep and the vitriol of court."  

In that moment Margaery loved her brother more than anyone in the world. She would have liked to be Queen, but the thought of that fat drunken fool atop her made her cringe. Margaery was good at manipulating people and putting on an act, but was certain that she could never be able to fake any sort of joy at the prospect of Roberts touch. Loras had gotten ahead of himself and tried to play the game with Renly using her as a pawn. She would have liked to have been the Queen, but was certain that nothing would come of their schemes, so she played along.

"Agreed." Grandmother answered popping a blackberry in her mouth.

"Well said." Garlan added.

Loras wilted a bit and Margaery patted his hand.

"At any rate other arrangements can be made." Grandmother stated reaching for her tea."Renly is still a _friend_ of Loras, he could be a good match. But if you want a husband that will perform on the wedding night the Stark boy is said to be handsome. The North is a dour place but the Starks still have close ties to the crown, despite the recent ugliness at the ford. Tully is still unwed, eternal bachelor that one, we share a border and it would be nice to have some friendly neighbors. Harrold Hardyng will be the heir to the Vale of Arryn, once that sickly boy dies. Or perhaps Prince Joffrey, Margaery would be queen someday."

"Anyone but that little shit." Loras said with a groan. "He liked cutting open kittens to torture his brother. He is mad. Gods only know what he would do to Margaery."

"We don't have to decide today." Margaery said with no small amount of annoyance.

"Margaery is still only four and ten years of age, there is time yet for her to enjoy being a girl." Garlan said jovially.

Grandmother rolled her eyes but Margaery smiled gratefully at her brother.

The conversation turned towards reports of the bloody flux in Dragon's Reach and the Storm Lands. Loras had gone pale and Willas assured him that Renly should be safe in Kings Landing. Loras fretted because he had received a letter from Renly earlier that day that he was headed to Storm's End.

"It should be a safe enough distance." Willas insisted, obviously trying to keep Loras from dashing off to join his lover.

Father entered with Mother and a familiar face in tow, Mikael. Margaery recognized the artist Loras and Renly had commissioned to paint her portrait to show off at court. Father had been kept out of the loop to prevent his clumsy machinations from ruining their plans. But Mikael was well known in the Reach amongst families with unwed daughters. He was an older Braavosi man, about forty, with handsome features and a pleasant demeanor.

Margaery tilted her head to the side and feigned curiosity. "Hello Father, Mother, who is our guest this morning."

Mikael's lips twitched a bit with amusement and he bowed deeply. Loras and the rest of the table played dumb while father made the introductions.

"Wonderful news my dear." Father said kissing her brow before taking a seat. "A letter arrived from Hoster and Catelyn Tully expressing their interest in a union. Mikael is here to make a portrait, for Edmure's consideration. Maybe we'll be able to snatch the eternal bachelor up, or the Stark boy, he's a closer age to you."

Margaery stiffened then smiled as sweetly as possible. "Of course father, after Mikael is done he can deliver the portrait to the Rivermen and paint one of Edmure Tully for _my_ consideration."

Father's stunned look elicited a chuckle from Grandmother who stroked Margaery's hair with pride. Willas covered his mouth and turned letting his shoulders shake. Father stiffened for a bit until he heard mother giggle and laughed along with the rest.

"Obviously we won't commit to anything yet. Renly is a close friend of Loras and could show interest or make a recommendation for the Prince Joffrey. Best to keep our options open . And there is also the possibility of Sansa Stark for Willas."

Willas coughed choking on his tea while a shrewd look crossed over grandmother's face.

"The girl is still a child." Willas said standing an bracing himself on the table.

"Obviously we don't expect you to bed an eleven year old, a long betrothal, till she comes of age. Four or five years should be enough."

Willas sputtered and Margaery chuckled, her brother was truly at a loss for words. In truth she was worried if Willas would ever find someone worthy of him. There were grasping women from lesser houses of the Reach who thought he would be an easy target because of his leg, but Willas was no fool. Grandmother could send them off with one barbed statement . He deserved to have what Garlan had found in Leonette. Her brother was a wonderful man and all most people saw was a scholarly cripple. She highly doubted that an eleven year old girl could see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some show Margaery as shrewd or conniving. Honestly I see her as an intelligent girl doing her best with a situation that her family thrust upon her. I'm figuring her out. Please comment.


	15. Lady Shireen

Night Wolf

Chapter 15

The Lady Shireen

Shireen held tightly to Ser Davos' sleeve as the wagon came to a stop. Kings Landing smelled awful, Father had always complained of it during his visits to Dragostone. He used to complain of many things in private when Shireen asked him about his time in the capitol.

Her father would complain of her Uncle the King, the Queen, Prince Joffrey, and a great many other people. Then father would stop abruptly, as if remembering that he was speaking to a child, Shireen had always smiled at him and spoke of all the books she had read while he was away. Father was not given to displays of emotion and love, but sometimes when he visited he would put his hand on her head or sat with her as she read to him. He would take the book from her when she began to tire and ordered her to bed where he would read to her until she fell asleep. He never kissed her brow or hand like she had seen other father's do for their daughters, but he did pat her head awkwardly when she hugged him. Father's face would soften when she read to him and the corners of his lips would twitch when she kissed his hand. It was the closest thing to a smile that she had ever seen on his face.

Now he was gone, so was Mother and Maester Cressen. Ser Davos also lost his eldest son to the Bloody Flux. His son had chosen to stay in the keep to help the sick, he thought the Red God would protect him. The witch he and mother followed was sent away by Father, she had asked something of him to stop the Bloody Flux, something he was not willing to give. Shireen asked what she wanted, she did not like the Red Witch but knew she had powers, Father had only responded with one word "Madness."

She did not ask again, Maester Cressen died first, then Mother and Ser Davos' son, Father held out the longest. Shireen helped where she could, changing his sheets when the servants were to afraid to approach, feeding him and giving him as much water as possible. Since she contracted Greyscale she rarely became ill, Ser Davos had already caught the Flux as a young man in Fleabottom, so he was not afraid to tend to Father either.

On his last day Father had called Ser Davos and Shireen to his bedside, he handed her a letter. "It is for Robert, do not read it, give it only to him."

Shireen clutched the letter to her chest with on hand and took his hand with the other, he squeezed her hand weakly in his own. "Ser Davos will take you to Kings Landing, Robert will look after you, you will even come to love him more than you love me. Robert was always easier to love."

"Never!" Shireen objected squeezing his hand.

Father smiled, truly for the first time ever, "You may come to regret those words. You will fall in love, have sons and I will become a distant memory."

"No Father, I will always love you more than anyone." Shireen said with conviction, she kissed his brow and felt him relax. That is how father died, with his first and last smile on his face.

Shireen still clutched his letter to her chest while Ser Davos patted her head.

"It will be fine, little lady. Your uncle is a good man, best not to keep a king waiting. Chin up."

Shireen did not budge and Ser Davos sighed.

"Think of your father"

She looked up at Ser Davos with a confused look. "You're his daughter, as long as I've known him he never felt fear, cept for when you first caught the Greyscale. Be brave, like your father."

Shireen took a deep breath and straightened her back. Ser Davos smiled with approval and squeezed her had before getting out of the wagon.  He helped her come down from the wagon, Shireen did her best to keep her head high.

King Robert stood before the Red Keep accompanied by his children, Tywin Lannister and members of the small council. Shireen preformed her best curtsy and stood as straight as possible. The crowned prince sneered at her while Shireen fidgeted. Princess Myrcella was the first to approach and grasped Shireens hands.

"Welcome cousin I am sorry for your loss, but I am sure we will be fast friends."

Prince Tommen followed and King Robert did too, even though Pycelle and Lord Tywin did not seem to like this.

"Do you like kittens", Tommen asked excitedly before Uncle Robert patted her head and sent her off to play with her cousins while he spoke to Davos.

Shireen had so much fun playing with children her own age that she forgot about the letter she was to give to the King.


	16. Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even really a chapter, more like a run on paragraph

The Night Wolf  
Chapter 16  
Ned  
"A nine year old did this?" Edmure asked incredulously while the hunter and Ned checked the bodies. They were about a days ride from Riverrun within a copse of trees near a farm. Someone had reported seeing Arya with a pack of wolves near the area.

  
"Not this body." said Grek, a grizzled hunter and tracker who Hoster insisted was the best in the Riverlands. "Most were done in by the wolves, but your girl is a good shot . She took down the ginger fuck over there. Also the fat one had an interesting wound in his neck. Bravosi blade methinks. Through and through, like butter." Grek spat some of the sage he liked to chew while Edmure blanched.

  
"Jon's gift" Ned mused aloud as he knelt to observe the tracks. There were more wolf tracks then last time.

  
"You're daughter has a Bravossi blade?" Edmure asked with some shock.

  
"And about a dozen wolves." Greck said pointing out the tracks. "The big prints belong to her direwolf, she still has a way to grow, smaller prints belong to regular wolves. They tore into the bodies while your girl went through their clothes for coins, she took their boots. Smart." Grek stated all of this with a certain level of respect while Edmure looked increasingly horrified. Ned was just happy for any sign proving his daughter lived.

  
"Any idea where they went from here." Ned said staring at a small footprint that could only belong to Arya.

  
Grek motioned west and popped another sage leaf into his mouth. "River."

  
"Has she gone feral?" Edmure muttered. Ned grit his teeth while Grek laughed.

  
"She's surviving, don't matter if it's girl or boy, lady or farmer, ye can either cry and beg or fight for ye life or ye can fight. This girl is a fighter."

  
Ned felt a mixture of pride and fear. Any other girl would have been caught or found help long ago.

  
"Riverrun is not far from here, about a two day walk, why hasn't she tried to approach one of our men? She should know her Grandfather's men can be trusted." Edmure questioned.

  
"Girl don't want to go home." Grek answered peering off into the distance.

  
"You don't know that." Ned snapped.

  
Grek nodded as if he did not truly believe him and Edmure looked away.

  
Ned scowled and mounted his courser, "We'll follow the tracks for as long as we can."

  
The trail loped through the fields and towards the River where Greks hounds lost the scent. The hounds could not pick up a scent and Grek could not find another trail.

  
"She's covering her tacks." Greck said after nightfall. "she's probably using mud to mask her scent. Wolves roll around in dirt to cover their scent, she's learning."

  
Ned's heart sank, he was proud that Arya had lasted so long but disturbed that she had not approached anyone for help. Did she truly not wish to come home?  
Night fell and Grek convinced them there was nothing left to do.

  
When they arrived in Winterfell Catelyn, Sansa and her wolf was waiting for him. Ned dismounted and stroked Lady's head, she wagged her tail and licked his fingers. He handed off the reigns to stable hand while Lady sniffed him and whined. Sansa's wolf had bonded with him and always rushed to his side whenever he returned from one of their searches. 

  
Catelyn frowned, "Any sign of her?" She asked wringing her hands.

  
"Four dead men, desperate for pay. Arya and her wolf...wolves killed them." Ned said as he rubbed Lady's ears.  
Sansa gasped and Catelyn looked grave. "She's just a little girl Ned."

  
"No Cat, she's a Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter written out. Just need to type it up. Been working a lot of hours, trying to wrack up as much overtime as possible since the company I work for is going under.


	17. The Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. writers block.

The Night Wolf

chapter 17

The Peach

Arya ran, her lungs burning and her legs ached, but she could not stop. She was being chased, hunted. Her hunters legs were longer and he was faster, he was playing with her like a cat would with its meal.

Arya was desperate to stop, she needed somewhere to hide. She spotted a tree with a small hollow space between the roots, small enough for her. She made a dash for the tree and suddenly the ground beneath her was snatched away. Arya was upside-down and midair, her head hit the ground on the way up and she let out a sharp yelp in surprise. The knife in her boot slipped out and Arya fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground, the knife slipped through her fingers and hit the ground. Arya growled in frustration.

The knife had landed blade first in the soft dirt and Arya could not reach no matter how far she stretched. Her fingers finally grazed the hilt when she felt cold steel at her neck.

"A girl is dead."

Arya looked up....down at Jaqen who seemed amused by her situation, Arya glared him.

"A man cheats, now let me down." She finished her demand by thrashing at him which he caught easily.

"There is no such thing as cheating when lives are on the line. There is only dead or alive. A girl is dead, a man is alive. A girl must learn." Jaqen kicked her knife away and leaned against a tree across from her and began to peel a blood orange.

Arya spat every curse she had ever learned of the years from her father's men, and a few she made up herself, but Jaqen merely ate his orange with a smirk. Once Arya tired of this she pulled herself up by folding and reaching for the rope bound at her feet.  She tried to undo the knot at her ankles but it took too long and hurt her waist after a time. Arya finally decided that the best thing to do was climb up the rope to the top of the branch.

When Arya finally managed to pull herself atop the branch, she collapsed with exhaustion before undoing the knot at her ankle. She tossed a boot at Jaqen when she noticed his sly smile.

"Cheater!" She snapped

"There is no such thing." Jaqen said picking up her boot and tossing it back.

Arya caught it and grumbled, climbing down the tree. Jaqen handed her a blood orange and sat with her as she savored the sweet fruit, the sticky juice ran down her cheek and she sighed with the savory sweetness of her food.

"Did you go to Dorne?" She asked as she started to peel her second blood orange.

"Dorne has blood oranges." Jaqen responded licking the juice off his fingers.

Arya paused and glared at him. "You didn't answer question."

He smiled. "A man had been to Dorne."

"Recently?" Arya demanded.

Jaqen began to answer, but Arya interrupted him. "Have you been to Dorne since I last saw you." She clarified so he could not mislead her with half truths.

It was a game they played, he would lie  without actually lying, because the best lies were only half truths.

"No." Jaqen finally answered.

"Where did you go this time?" Arya asked.

"A man has news." Jaqen said looking away.

Arya was about to scold him but he finally said something worthwhile.

"Bran Stark has awoken from his long sleep. The maester does not believe he will ever walk again, but he lives. Tyrion Lannister believed he will ride again."

Arya peppered him with questions dropping his precious blood orange while he spoke to her about her family in Winterfell. Once Arya had her fill she felt dread weigh down her stomach.

"Why were you in Winterfell?"

"A man finished work early and thought to visit his friends family. There was no work in Winterfell."

Arya breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a pear from his bag.

"Do you know who sent the catspaw that hurt my mother?"

"Not yet."

She nodded, it would take some time, but Jaqen would find out and tell her. They ate blood oranges, pears from the Reach, bread, cheese and Dornish red peppers till the wolves made their way back. Their muzzles were still wet with blood and they panted with exertion. Nymeria collapsed atop Arya's lap and let herself to be groomed.

" I have some pelts that I can't sell. Local guards tried to snatch me for poaching. Can you sell them for me, you can keep half of the money.". Arya asked motioning to her furs. She tugged an especially large bramble from Nymeria's fur and hushed her growling sister.

"A man knows a place where laws are not often heeded, although it may not be suitable for Arya Stark.

Arya pouted, "I can handle it" Jaqen chuckled and agreed to take her the next day. They slept with the wolves piled around them.

Jaqen woke her the next day before the sun rose and helped her mount his horse. Arya had missed riding, she had always been excellent at it, even her lady mother had complimented her skills. Jaqen's horse did not seem bothered by the wolves, who kept a respectable distance, Arya wondered at his breeding. "Nymeria, stay." Arya commanded once they were ready to leave. Her pack sister whined, until Arya reached down and smoothed the fur on her  brow.

"I'll bring you a whole chain of sausage, and you can feel me if you get to worried."

Nymeria licked her hand with a whine and Jaqen urged the horse forward.

"Stay!" Arya yelled back and watched Nymeria pace.

They rode for half a day until they reached the Stony Sept. The farms and wheat fields surrounding the town were busy with workers finishing for the day. The sun was inching its way towards the horizon and Arya craned her neck to look at the hues of orange and violet that painted the sky.

Jaqen rode the horse forward onto the town's paved streets, while Arya chattered on about the Battle of the Bells and her father's involvement. Jaqen smiled and Arya realized that she was speaking with pride, pride belonging to Arya Stark and not Cat.

They rode past a large market square with a leaping trout at the center, a man with a cart was selling smoked sausage with gusto. Arya bought twelve links with the last of her coin to give to Nymeria and her pack later. Jaqen slowed the horse outside what seemed like a rather rowdy inn with white washed walls. Their sign was a large wooden peach with a bite taken out of it and a half naked women whistled at Jaqen from a window offering him a discount.

"This is a brothel!" Arya said her eyes going wide, her lady mother would not like her being here.

"And how does Lady Stark know what a brothel is?" Jaqen asked with a smirk.

"I heard Theon and my brothers talking about going to one, Jon didn't want to."

"A girl must stay close so the men do not try to buy from her." Jaqen dismounted and handed the reins to a boy.

"I thought the point was to sell my pelts," Arya asked with some confusion.

"It is not the pelts they will try to buy." Jaqen said as he helped her dismount.

He helped her pick up the pelts and they made their way inside. Arya was nervous so she reached for Nymeria, she could feel her sister waiting to offer her strength. She was a wolf, and wolves do not fear the sheep. Arya followed Jaqen with her head held high.

A red headed woman with rather large breasts greeted Jaqen with a congenial smile, until she saw Arya. "I don't buy girls that young."

A few heads turned and Arya blushed while Jaqen bowed. "A man has the great pleasure of being Jaqen H'garr of the free city of Lorath", he put his hand on Arya "A man's sister had wares to sell."

Arya remembered their talk and held up her pelts, "Good furs, for a good price."

"Girl sounds Northern" a bard said.

Arya shrugged "Father was a sailor."

Arya set her wares on an empty table and sat with Jaqen. After a time, a girl about Robb's age with black curls sat next to them and looped her arm through Jaqen's. "My name is Bella, for the battle, you want me to ring your bell too?"

"The battle with King Robb." Arya asked with excitement and Bella looked at her. She shot Jaqen a glare. "Don't tell me you like them this young?" She said recoiling.

"He's my brother." Arya said with some indignance.

"Don't look like your brother." Bella said looking between the two.

"Different mothers, father was a sailor." Arya said with a shrug.

"Ah a bastard, so am I, but I have royal blood." Bella said with pride."My mother was the King's favorite when he was hiding from that Griffin lord."

"Thus the name." Arya said with a grin and Bella smiled back, "what's your name?"

"Cat." Arya said reaching her hand out to shake. Bella laughed and shook Arya's hand.

"You got anything good there?" Bella said peering at the furs spread over the table.

"Furs and some herbs."  Arya said motioning to her wares.

"Not much use for furs in the summer." Bella said as she smoothed her hand over the Shadow cat pelt that Arya had brought. "This one is lovely though. what kind of herbs?"

"Thistle, Lemongrass, burdock root, wierwood sap, wormwood, tansy.."

"We need lots of tansy around here. Oi, Tansy, girl has some of you to sell." Bella said calling out to the large breasted redhead from before. The woman made her way over and looked at the bunches of herbs Arya had sat next to the pelts, she did not think anyone would want any.

Tansy looked over the herbs and the jars of wierwood sap, she had a taste of the sap and smiled. "It's good."

Jaqen placed his hand on Arya's shoulder. "A man must work and leave a girl for a time."

"If I bring you herbs saps and some meats can you sell my pelts?"

Tansy eyed them both "If you're leaving a girl her age alone she can sweep around here and have a room."

"I have to go back to my sister. She hunts with me but she doesn't like people."

Tansy handled the furs and leathers. "I can find a buyer, it's summer but winter is always looming in the horizon. I'll take a cut of course, twenty-five percent."

"Fifteen." Arya shot back quickly.

"Twenty."

Arya reached out and Tansy shook her hand with a crooked smile.

"Go on up and we'll draw you a bath, I could smell you the moment you walked in." Tansy laughed while Arya blushed and Bella giggled. Jawed motioned for her to follow Bella up the stairs and Arya relaxed, knowing Jaqen would not let anyone steal from her.

Bella showed her up the stairs and poured hot water into the tub. She hopped into the bath with Arya and helped her with her hair.

"My curls were this bad when I was your age, before I started working with the other girls Ms. Tansy had me cleaning the floors and helping the older girls with their hair." She said while she started braiding Arya's hair.

"Doesn't your sister help you with this?"

Arya pulled her knees to her chest and remembered the few time Sansa tried to "help" with her hair, it always ended in a fight. "Her hair is nice, silky and straight and never tangles. We always fought whenever she tried to brush my hair because it always hurt and she made me feel like it was my fault, and I was jealous."

Bella's hands stilled for a moment, then she continued braiding Arya's hair. "Sister's fight, it doesn't mean much in the long run."

Arya looked up at Bella's smiling dark blue eyes and wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"There, no more tears. and your hair looks pretty." Arya nodded and Bella hugged her from behind. "We girls have to take care of each other." She stood and helped Arya out of the tub, they dried off and Bella showed her to a room before going back downstairs to work.

Jaqen joined her a little under an hour later dropping a bag of coins in her lap. Arya couldn't remember if or when Jaqen fell asleep, but that night she dreamt that she was Nymeria again, hunting wild boar with her pack. She felt Nymeria howl for her and woke early in the morning before the sun rose. Jaqen was already awake and their bags were packed.

They rode towards the sound of howling wolves and Arya howled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and kudos, they encourage me to keep writing even when I'm down about life or when i have a block.


	18. A Rose comes to Visit

The Night Wolf

Chapter 18

Sansa

A Rose Comes to Visit

Sansa stood on her tip toes and watched the banners of House Tyrell draw closer, Lady calmly sat beside her and yawned. Sansa wore one of her mother's old dresses, she did not need to alter it much since her mother was a similar height at her age. The dress was made of turquoise colored silk with ivory lace accents, Sansa had decided to embroider the sleeves and collar with leaping trouts and running wolves. Sansa had also secretly started working on a dress with twining roses for Margaery Tyrell, though she did not know if she would include wolves or trouts. She had heard Uncle Edmure argue with Grandfather and mother snap at both over who they would offer to the Tyrells for a marriage alliance.

"They say Loras Tyrell is the most beautiful knight in all the seven kingdoms." She whispered in excitement to Jeyne Poole. Sansa knew that she could not marry a third son, but she was excited nonetheless at the prospect of meeting such a famous man.

Jeyne had been sullen for most of their time in Darry, but had brightened some since their arrival in Riverrun.  She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Sansa's lord father.

"If skill and beauty were all one needed to be a good person the Lannisters would not be what they are." He said coldly without looking at her.

Sansa stiffened and blushed furiously, her mother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Lady licked her hand. Lady nuzzled Sansa for a bit before trotting towards her father. She stood at his side and her Lord Father absently stroked her ears. Sansa took some comfort from this.

Her father was often grim and cold since Arya's disappearance, but he relaxed when he touched Lady. Even though he rarely spoke, Sansa felt grateful that Lady could comfort him somewhat during his foul moods.

The Tyrell host consisted of about twenty men and four women.

"Is that Margaery Tyrell?" Sansa asked her Lady mother. The Lady in question was dainty with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"No, that would be Lady Leonette Fossoway, wife to Garlan Tyrell, she is wearing Tyrell colors but her horse is wearing her house colors." Her Lady mother responded. "Beside her is a Lady of House Crane and Lady Rhonda Rowan, wife to Lord Leyton Hightower and Mina Tyrell, wife of Lord Paxter Redwyne and sister to Mace Tyrell. " Sansa nodded storing away the information. She had memorized all of the minor houses of the North, the Riverlands and the Vale. Sansa had not yet learned all the houses of the rest of the four Kingdoms.

Ser Garlan Tyrell was the first to dismount, he  made his way towards his lady wife to help her off his horse before approaching them. He was tall broad shouldered, and bearded with dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. Garlan was lightly armored and made a pretty image next to his lovely lady wife. Sansa thought that they looked like the characters in a song.

 Both parties bowed their head in mutual respect for the other before the greetings commenced. Introductions were made and dainty Leonette gushed over Sansa's hair and dress. She explained that Loras had been called away to Storms End when Sansa inquired  after him.

Lady sat patiently beside Father who kept his fingers buried in her fur. Sansa was reminded with all the hustle and bustle around them, that her father was once called the quiet wolf. He nodded at appropriate times and spoke politely enough, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. His eyes would occasionally dart towards the tree line as if Arya and Nymeria would appear at any moment.

They made their way inside the great hall where a feast was waiting. They ate the bread and salt uncle Edmure offered and drank his wine before sitting for the feast.

"Before we eat I'd like to offer our condolences for the loss of your daughter." Lord Paxter said with a solemn nod.

"She's not dead." Father said clenching his fist while he stared down Lord Redwyne. "She was spotted last week outside Faimarket, killed the two Lannister men after her."

There was an eerie silence before Sansa's Lady mother spoke, "Thank you for your concern Lord Paxter, but we have not given up on Arya."

"Of course," Ser Garlan said leaning forward. "Starks are hard to kill, your daughter must be very fierce to survive on her own with Lannister men at her heels."

Father nodded and ate silently while the conversation picked up around him. Lady occasionally nuzzled him before daintily eating whatever food he dropped.

Merry Crane lived up to her nickname by chattering happily to Sansa and Jeyne about Highgarden and general gossip from the realm.

"Poor little Shireen, orphaned and sent to Kings Landing and that vipers nest." Leonette said as she pushed her food around.

"And our King decides to go on a hunt so soon after his brother's death." Mina said tossing her brown curls over her shoulder.

"Men have their own manner of grieving, a hunt is a good way to take your mind of such things." Paxter answered placing a hand in his wife's shoulder.

Mina sighed, "Not to be inelegant, but who do you want Margaery for, the eternal bachelor or your Northern son."

Uncle Edmure sputtered mid drink while mother chuckled nervously.

"As you can see my wife takes after her mother, the Queen of Thorns." Paxter said while he massaged his brow.

Mina rolled her eyes, "I'm looking out for Margaery, or am I the only one who wonders why he hasn't married. Do you prefer men."

Sansa gasped, Leonette sighed while Meg chortled into her napkin. A shadow of a smile passed over her father's face.  

"I like women." Uncle Edmure half growled. "I don't appreciate being insulted under my own roof."

"Apologies, Aunt Mina I think you've had enough wine." Garlan said with a congenial smile. Mina Tyrell rolled her eyes and drank the last of her wine.

"I apologize for my lack of manners, it was a long journey and the wine was far too good for me not to indulge." Mina stood, curtsied then left the hall with Lord Paxter following.

"Although the Lady Radwyne was a tad inelegant about broaching the subject I do think talks should start sometime soon about a union between our houses." Lord Baelor motioned and an older man dressed in the Braavosi fashion stepped forward. He bowed deeply while two other men set up an easel where the Braavosi placed a covered painting.

"This is master Mikael, a Braavosi portraitist." Baelor said motioning towards the man who removed the linen covering his painting.

Margaery Tyrell looked lovely and Sansa desperately wanted her mother to commission a portrait as well. The portrait showed Margaery sitting in a garden amongst roses wearing a dress of Ivory silk with some green accents, she had a small dog on her lap and a gentle smile. Margaery had soft brown curls cascading down her back and large brown eyes with hints of honey with soft pale skin. Her features were delicate and her body was slender, but womanly.

"We need not discuss our options tonight, the portrait is merely for your consideration." Garlan said rising. "My sister is the only daughter of House Tyrell and is precious to me, I only wish for her happiness. It's my dearest hope to see her married to a good man who will make her happy." Garlan bowed and thanked Uncle Edmure for the feast.

Sansa's lady mother rose and motioned for Sansa to follow, "My daughter and I will show you to your rooms, Riverrun is yours."

Riverrun was not nearly as large as Winterfell, but the Keep could still comfortable hold their guests without a need for the Tyrells to place tents outside the Keep. Merry seemed keen on riding with Sansa the next morning, but when Sansa explained she was not a great rider Leonette suggested a picnic in the Godswood instead.

Sansa excitedly raced to her room to pick out her dress for the next day, Lady was standing on her hindquarters and looking out the window.

"What ribbon would you like to wear tomorrow?" Sansa asked giddily.

Lady did not turn, instead she scratched at the window and howled. Sansa was about to scold her when she heard a cacophony of howls answering her from far off. She felt like Arya was howling with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any error please mention, I haven't been sleeping well and It's really messing with me.  
> Might edit after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote it. It's literally been bugging me forever. Comment/kudos


End file.
